<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Twice by Razors_Edge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878200">Look Twice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge'>Razors_Edge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underage Sex - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older man, Other, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony met a young girl in the train station and over the course of a week she ended up at his door. Anthony is a very wealthy lawyer, single, Italian and working for a law firm.</p>
<p>His young playmate, Melinda basically seduced him. She is nine years old</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Man Underage Twins and Mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Taboo_Stories_By_The_Razors_Edge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look Twice by The Razor's Edge</p>
<p>Part One</p>
<p>Chapter One</p>
<p>"Oowww, what the fuck?"</p>
<p>I slid my newspaper down, crumpled into my lap and looking down, I saw a pair of ratty Nike running shoes about a foot apart. My eyes scanned up the pair of equally ratty blue jeans covering two skinny legs. My focus was drawn to the bare midriff then the bottom of a halter top with two egg sized bumps protruding.</p>
<p>I took out my earphones and stared at the young girl with the auburn hair parted in the middle and shoulder length.</p>
<p>"What was that for?" I asked</p>
<p>"Well I called you and you didn't answer" she answered</p>
<p>"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to? What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Give me five dollars" she replied</p>
<p>"Why the hell would I do that, I don't even know you"</p>
<p>I put my earphones back in and lifted my paper and started reading again"</p>
<p>"Fuck, what the fuck"</p>
<p>She kicked me again. I drop my paper once more, yank out my earphones and look her straight in her vivid green eyes.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is your problem?"</p>
<p>"Give me five dollars asshole or I'll start yelling rape"</p>
<p>"Really, that's what this is about. You are trying to shake me down for five dollars and threatening me with yelling rape"</p>
<p>"Yah, so pay up asshole"</p>
<p>"Just a moment, young lady. Just a moment"</p>
<p>I reached into my inside suit pocket and pulled out my phone, held it up and snapped a couple pictures of her face and one more of her body.</p>
<p>She jumped back trying to cover her face but it was too late. I just tapped the video icon and lowered the phone down.</p>
<p>"So before I pay you, what is your name and how old are you"</p>
<p>"None of your business, now pay up or I start yelling"</p>
<p>"Well let me tell you something young lady. If you don't tell me your name and how old you are, I am going to start yelling and call the police. You see up there on that concrete column is a video camera and that alone will show the police that I never touched you. Second, I have just recorded you on my cell phone. So if you don't tell me in two seconds I am going start yelling"</p>
<p>"When they get here I am going to show them your picture and this video that I am taking right now and they will be able see the video on the surveillance camera"</p>
<p>"It is a serious crime to try to extort money from someone under false pretenses. They will take you home and explain what you did to your parents. I will press charges of course and you will have to go to juvenile court with your parents and maybe your parents won't ground you for life"</p>
<p>I started to laugh. Her face dropped and she started to cry. I mean cry. She was just wailing and blubbering and snot was running out her nose and she turned from a smart ass little street bitch into a harmless little girl that she was.</p>
<p>I counted one then two and stood up and started yelling "Police. Police"</p>
<p>"Please Mister, Please Mister, Please Mister I am sorry. Please stop yelling. Please oh please stop. I am so sorry"</p>
<p>I stopped yelling and sat back down, put on my earphones and started reading my newspaper.</p>
<p>I held it high enough so I could see her Nike shoes and she stood there for almost a minute. The crying stopped and just a few snivels remained. I put down my paper and reached into my suit jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.</p>
<p>"Clean up your snotty face young lady and come sit down but sit down on the other end of the bench where the camera can see you"</p>
<p>She walked over and sat down almost two meters away from me.</p>
<p>"So I am going to ask you again. What is your name and how old are you?"</p>
<p>"My name is Melinda, Melinda Hawkins and I am nine years old and a little bit. Just a couple of months"</p>
<p>"Well Melinda who is nine years old and a couple of months, the train isn't due for another eleven minutes so why don't you tell me why you tried to shake me down"</p>
<p>"I borrowed money from a guy in grade six to go to a movie, cause my Mom wouldn't give me any money and I didn't want us to be the only ones who didn't get to go so I borrowed the money but then my Mom wouldn't give me any money to pay him back and now he told me that I will have to suck his dick or pay him"</p>
<p>"What did you just say? He wants you to suck his cock if you can't get the money. Did you explain that to your mother?"</p>
<p>"No she would kill me if I said something like that. She told me we couldn't go because she doesn't have the money until payday and even then the car needs to change oil or something and my Dad hasn't paid his child support for two months and..."</p>
<p>"Stop, stop, stop. Take a breath Ok"</p>
<p>We sat there in silence for about two minutes. </p>
<p>"So have you ever sucked anyone's cock before?" </p>
<p>"Eeeewwwwhhhh. Are you kidding me. They pee out of their dicks don't they? That would be so gross. My friend Alice did it once and she threw up. She said it was the grossest thing she ever did"</p>
<p>"Ok, Melinda Hawkins. I tell you what. I will give you the five dollars because I don't want a nine year old girl sucking anyone's cock. Especially one as pretty as you"</p>
<p>"Really, you'll give me the money?"</p>
<p>"Yes I will"</p>
<p>Silence. I dipped into my suit pocket, pulled out my wallet and extracted a ten dollar bill.</p>
<p>"So listen Melinda Hawkins, nine years old and a couple of months, I only have a ten dollar bill and the train is going to be here any minute so if I give you the ten, will you give me back five the next time I see you. When will be the next time I see you?"</p>
<p>"I take this train every day but usually a little later cause I go to my friends house because my Mom isn't home from work until six thirty and I don't like being in the house alone for three and a half hours. If you give me the money I will guarantee I will be here same time tomorrow with the other five dollars"</p>
<p>"Wow and you said all of that in just one breath"</p>
<p>I handed her the ten dollar bill.</p>
<p>"You're pretty funny you know for an old guy"</p>
<p>"What do you mean old, I am 34 years old in the prime of my life. Old. You have some nerve I will say that for you"</p>
<p>"Oh by the way, my name is Anthony" </p>
<p>"Are you Italian? You look Italian"</p>
<p>"Yes Melinda I am. Oh here comes the train"</p>
<p>We got on the train and sat opposite each other. It was just before rush hour so there were only three other people in our car and they were on the other end of the car. The ride to my stop takes, give or take a minute or two, twenty five minutes. For almost five minutes, she never said a word.</p>
<p>"So Mister Anthony are you married?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"Do you have a girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"Uuhh what's with the personal questions young lady?"</p>
<p>"Just wondering what a handsome guy like you, dressed really nice in a suit and all does. None of my business but if you don't want to talk about it, that's OK"</p>
<p>"No I don't have  girlfriend. Well I have girls I go out with but different ones, not a steady girlfriend though. I haven't found the right woman yet"</p>
<p>For almost ten minutes, she never said a word. </p>
<p>"So do you really think I am pretty Mister Anthony"</p>
<p>"Well, as a matter of fact I think you are quite a lovely young lady. More on the beautiful side than pretty. You're a little on the skinny side but I like thin women. Don't really know much about young girls though"</p>
<p>"What do you mean beautiful side?"</p>
<p>"I don't think we should be having this conversation young lady. I think it might be inappropriate. I am a man and you are nine years old"</p>
<p>"Just tell me OK, I promise I won't say anything. I am pretty grown up you know. I am not a stupid little girl like some other nine year olds. I am pretty smart. Although my grades aren't doing so well"</p>
<p>"Well, just between you and I then. I will tell you my opinion and if you ever repeat any of this, I will have to kill you. No just kidding. OK, like I said I don't know much about young girls but you have nice hair, your face is very symmetrical, your breasts are starting to grow and you have a nice bum and nice long legs. In my book that make you a beautiful young lady"</p>
<p>"You think I have a nice bum?"</p>
<p>"Again inappropriate question and it would be even more inappropriate if I answered"</p>
<p>"Come on Anthony, just tell me OK. I already promised I won't say anything"</p>
<p>"What is it about you. I met you fifteen minutes ago and you have me talking about your bum. Is this another shake down? Are you going to ask me for one hundred dollars next?"</p>
<p>"No Anthony. I told you I would never do that again and I keep my promises" </p>
<p>"OK. Yes, for a skinny girl you do have a nice bum. It has a nice shape, and you have nice Venus dimples. How did we are talking about this young lady. Kind of inappropriate don't you think. I mean we just kind of got to know each other after you tried to extort money out of me and now you have me talking about your bum and your breasts"</p>
<p>"It's OK Mister Anthony. I don't mind. Actually I kind of like it that you noticed me. I have never talked to an adult before like this. I kind of like that part too"</p>
<p>"Well Melinda, I tell you what, how about you call me Tony and cut the Mister Anthony crap"</p>
<p>"But your name is Anthony. I kind of like that name. Can I call you Anthony Mister?"</p>
<p>"Well Ok. My mother calls me Anthony"</p>
<p>"Cool"</p>
<p>A voice came over the PA system telling passengers that Harbin Station was the next stop in two minutes.</p>
<p>"Well young lady. Melinda Hawkins, nine years old and a couple of months. This is my stop"</p>
<p>"Mine is the next one. Anthony, thank you for helping me out. I am really sorry for trying to escort you"</p>
<p>"Melinda, it is called extort as in extortion. Escort would be like you and I going on a date, you would be my escort"</p>
<p>"So are we going to go on a date?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, you're nine years old. They would put me in jail and I should have reported you already to protect the other guys you try to extort money from on the train"</p>
<p>"Anthony, I won't say anything. I promise. I won't ever, not ever do that again. You really scared me when you said you would call the police and they would call my parents and take me home and put me in Juvenile detention. Anthony you scared the shit out of me"</p>
<p>"Listen my beautiful escort, I don't want to hear you talking with potty mouth. You are far too beautiful to use that kind of language. Are we clear about that?"</p>
<p>"Yes Sir. Clear, very clear"</p>
<p>The train came to a stop. I turned before I got off and pursed my lips at Melinda giving her an air kiss. Before my foot hit the sidewalk she was up out of her seat, standing at the window waving goodbye.</p>
<p>My mind was captured by this little girl. I thought about her as I walked home, as I made dinner, as I watched television, as I showered and as I put my head down to sleep. She entranced me. Sleep came.</p>
<p>Chapter Two</p>
<p>I went to work the next day somewhat entranced. Melinda lingered in my thoughts all day. </p>
<p>As I waited on the station platform, even though I kept my normal routine, headphones, newspaper ignoring everyone; I couldn't help thinking about her. I think what entranced me the most was her breasts. Those perfectly sculpted beginnings of "I am woman". Just two little eggs perched on a nine year old. I didn't think girls started to develop breasts until they got to be eleven or twelve. Just goes to show what I knew about little girls.</p>
<p>She didn't show. My heart sunk. I was so looking forward to seeing her. She stiffed me for five dollars but what the hell. If it meant she didn't have suck some sixth graders cock then it was money well spent. I wonder how many young girls end up doing shit like that for other reasons.</p>
<p>My days were pretty boring. Up at seven thirty, off to work at eight thirty, work at nine until four, home by five. I am a Criminal Trial lawyer and took over my father's business 'Menducci Abbot Winslow' when he passed away. </p>
<p>While my father was alive, I busted my ass working long hours and weekends and never really had a social life other than the occassional night at the opera, dinners, client parties and the like. I dated a bit and not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination but it seemed like all the women were more interested in the prospect of money and not me.</p>
<p>Before he passed away he was Senior partner and I decided I didn't want the headache. My father's business partner, Steve Abbot is now Senior Partner. I was happy just being a lawyer and didn't want the politics or the administerial side of the business. I really don't have to work because his insurance policy paid out at twenty million and his investment portfolio was worth another sixty million and the company puts over a million in my pocket every year.</p>
<p>My work at the office is more to prevent my boredom and I don't really do any more trials but I like the buzz of the office and sit in on a consultation basis for most of the high profile cases that come to the firm. I put ten years in with the firm, ten years with very little sleep and now I just enjoy life.</p>
<p>I do have some residual work from previous cases but have been farming most of it out to associates and the other lawyers in the firm.</p>
<p>There are twenty two lawyers in the firm with three partners. The firm has a very influential client list and our billables are high. I can pretty much take off whenever I want to and my secretary plans my days in and out of court leaving me a lot of flex time.</p>
<p>I own a BMW M8 Competition Coupe but I prefer to take the train. I can relax, read the paper, listen to music and don't need to worry about parking. With all my money I could afford a chauffeur but my father taught me the meaning of money and although he wasn't a stingy person he didn't live extravagantly. It rubbed off on me. The only time I use the car is to head to the beach or to the theater or out to dinner. The rest of the time it sits in the garage under a white car cover.</p>
<p>My home was my father's home and was his father's home and has been in the family for over a hundred years. It isn't a mansion but it is pretty big. It has been remodeled a couple of times, extensively and even though it is over a hundred years old, it is quite modern. It has seven bedrooms, each with it's own complete bathroom and fireplace, a large dining room with table for sixteen, an equally huge living room with a huge fireplace in the center of the room. Now of course the living room has a huge television and all the latest expensive stereo equipment all tied together so the television sound comes through the stereo.</p>
<p>The back yard has an in ground pool four meters wide by ten meters long with the one end two meters deep with a diving board. There is a rather large garage beside the house big enough for three cars and twice as long as a car. It has a door to the house and at the end a door to the back yard.</p>
<p>Maria, my cleaning lady comes on Monday around nine in the morning to do laundry, clean the house, and water the plants and is usually out of the house by one thirty or two. She lives about a fifteen minute drive from me and if I need any help she is only a phone call away. I very seldom need her but I pay her well and she worked for my father for quite a few years and was like a nanny to me when I grew up. She used to come three times a week for my father but I am not a messy person, so once a week is enough.</p>
<p>A week went by and I never saw Melinda again. I thought about her often enough, mostly about those little titties. I was becoming obsessed with them and that bothered me. I mean she's just a little girl and what exactly did I think was going to happen. </p>
<p>It was Friday and it had been ten days since I saw her and although I thought about her, she was fading from my memory. I got home a bit early, stopping off to pick up a pepperoni pizza with garlic bread. </p>
<p>I put on some tunes, grabbed a beer and was just about to attack my pizza when the doorbell chimed. I don't usually get visitors and pressed the camera monitor button to see who was there.</p>
<p>To my surprise, there stood Melinda. I pressed the button to talk.</p>
<p>"Well hello beautiful. I will be there in a minute"</p>
<p>She stood there, a picture of loveliness. Hair done nicely in a ponytail, eyes sparkling, a pale yellow summer dress with open sleeves and flared bottom that came down mid thigh. She wore a pair of white sandals. She carried her backpack. </p>
<p>"Did you miss me Anthony?"</p>
<p>"Well as a matter of fact, I did. I thought we agreed that you were going to call me Tony"</p>
<p>"No, I told you that I liked Anthony better but being as how we hardly know each other I thought I would be polite today"</p>
<p>"So how did you know where I live and what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Well yesterday, I caught the early train and I waited and followed you home so that's how I know where you live. I also want to apologies for not coming the next day like I promised but my aunt got ill and my Mom took a week off work to go take care of my cousins. Me and my sister went with her. So I am here to pay you the five dollars I owe and to thank you for saving me from having to suck Derricks cock"</p>
<p>"Well do you want to come in and share some pizza with me? I promise not to kick you or attack you or anything like that"</p>
<p>"Aawwwh your no fun" she said with a giggle.</p>
<p>"Well do you want to come in?"</p>
<p>"Sure, but I really only came here to pay you the five dollars I owe you but what kind of pizza is it?"</p>
<p>"Oh so if the pizza isn't to your liking, you don't want to come in?"</p>
<p>"No that's not what I meant. Of course I want to come in"</p>
<p>"Well don't just stand there, the pizza is getting cold"</p>
<p>She followed me to the kitchen and we sat down in the U shaped breakfast nook with her on one side and me on the other. </p>
<p>"Do you want a soft drink or juice or a beer"</p>
<p>"I'll have some juice and I am too young to drink beer"</p>
<p>"Just checking. I must say you look absolutely radiant today. I thought you were quite beautiful when I first met you but today you are stunning. You should wear dresses more often"</p>
<p>"Do you really think I am that beautiful Anthony? I lied to you actually. I didn't just come here to pay you the money. I changed my cloths in a restaurant bathroom. I dressed up like this just for you. You make me feel good"</p>
<p>"Well I feel honored to have such a beautiful young lady to share my pizza with"</p>
<p>As I bent over to get the juice from the bottom shelf in the fridge I turned to ask her what kind of juice she would like and caught a glimpse of her panties. She had turned facing me with her legs slightly apart and her dress had ridden up just enough to allow me that little glimpse. I felt my cock pulse. </p>
<p>"I have apple, orange and pineapple juice. Which would you prefer?"</p>
<p>"Apple please"</p>
<p>"So you dressed up like a little lady just for me. I must say you clean up really well. You looked a bit like a street urchin the last time I saw you. I am so happy to see you Melinda"</p>
<p>I was having a difficult time and my cock kept pulsing. A couple of times when she turned or stretched out her arm to grab another piece of pizza I got a glimpse of her little baby titties. Never have I ever seen anything so captivating as those little eggs.</p>
<p>"So after we eat, can I show you around the house. I used to live here with my father and mother but my Mom passed away almost fifteen years ago and my Dad almost two years ago now"</p>
<p>"You must be really rich to live in a house like this. We are not really poor but certainly not rich like this kind of rich. My Mom works pretty hard as a legal secretary and she hates her boss but she needs the job"</p>
<p>"Oh really. Who does she work for?"</p>
<p>"I think it is something like Martin Eldridge Colson"</p>
<p>"Yes, Martin Elbridge and Caloson. I know of them. Bill Martin is a prick excuse my french, if you ask me but the other two lawyers are pretty good"</p>
<p>"So if you are only nine years old, your Mom must be pretty young then huh"</p>
<p>"Yup, she is thirty four years old and she is quite beautiful if I do say so myself. She met my Dad in law school and they got married when they graduated. He didn't stick around though and I have only seen him a couple times. He lives on the other side of the country in San Francisco. My Mom is always angry at him. He is supposed to pay child support but he hardly ever does. My Mom says all lawyers are pricks"</p>
<p>"So what do you do Anthony?"</p>
<p>"Well, funny thing is I am a lawyer and I work for a company downtown"</p>
<p>"Oh I guess I shouldn't have told you what my Mom said huh? So your like a boss huh?"</p>
<p>"Well yes, sort of. I own part of the company, a good part of the company that I gained from my father's will. I am definitely not a prick though. I am one of the good ones, you can trust me on that. So what's your Mom's name?"</p>
<p>"Her name is Heather Hawkins"</p>
<p>"Heather huh?"</p>
<p>We finished our pizza. I showed her to the bathroom where she could wash her hands and freshen up.</p>
<p>"Just wait for me in the kitchen, I am going to the other bathroom to wash my hands as well"</p>
<p>"Ok, don't be too long"</p>
<p>I hustled it off to the bathroom on the other side of the dining room closed and locked the door, whipped out my cock and wanked one into the toilet. What the fuck was that all about, I said to myself. She is a kid you fucking idiot. Just a nine year old kid. The big head knew all of that but the little head wasn't having any of it. </p>
<p>I finished up. When I entered the kitchen I was treated to another little glimpse of panties and even though I wanked one, I felt my cock pulse. Now I started to sweat a bit.</p>
<p>"Ok young lady, let me show you my home"</p>
<p>I took her on a tour of the house, showing her every bedroom, bathroom. The works, the nickel tour and then the garage and the back yard.</p>
<p>She ooohhhed and aaawwwed at everything. She really liked my car. She only caught a part of the front grill when I lifted the cover. She wanted to sit in it so I pulled the draw strings that lifted the cover off suspending it above the car. I was again treated to more than a glimpse of those little titties. She could just see over the steering wheel and had both arms extended which made the sleeve open giving me an unobstructed view of her little gems. Fuck they were so gorgeous. Puffed cones about an inch or so and dark tipped. </p>
<p>My cock was once again straining and if she looked she would surely notice it. I tried to keep turned away from her so she wouldn't notice. I thought she was going to pee herself when she saw the pool.</p>
<p>"Oh Anthony, sometime can I go for a swim?"</p>
<p>"Well Melinda, I don't know if that would be such a good idea. I am a man and you are a nine year old girl and if anyone found out you were here it might cause some problems for me"</p>
<p>"I won't tell anyone. I promise I won't say a word to anyone. Please. I promise"</p>
<p>"We'll see Ok. I promise I will think about it"</p>
<p>"Can I have some more juice?"</p>
<p>"Sure, let's go in"</p>
<p>I got her more apple juice and myself another beer and we went into the living room. I offered her one of the large leather recliners and I chose one on the other side of the coffee table. I placed her juice on the small pedestal table beside her and sat down.</p>
<p>"Wow, these are so comfortable. How do you make it go back?"</p>
<p>"Well you see those little buttons on the front of the arm. The two long rocker ones make it go back and forward and the other makes the foot rest go out and come back in. The other knobs control the massage and temperature"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Here let me show you"</p>
<p>I went and knelt down in front of the chair off to the side a bit and pressed the button to extend the foot rest. Then I pressed the other button that makes the back tip. She laid back as the chair started to recline. </p>
<p>"Oh my God, is this ever cool. Does the other one do the same?"</p>
<p>"Actually all four of them are the same"</p>
<p>I turned the knob that started the massage and turned the heat up about 10 degrees. </p>
<p>"Oh Anthony, this is so cool. I just love this. Ooohhh the massage thingy feels so good on my back and I can feel it warming up"</p>
<p>I was so busy with the knobs and buttons I wasn't paying attention. As the back continued to recline, her skirt rode up and I had a perfect close up view of her panty clad pussy. It was so puffed up and the panties were pulled tight forming a camel toe and near the bottom a small wet spot showed.</p>
<p>My cock went fucking berserk. I was hard as a rock, my face turned red and I turned on my heels and sat down in the other chair.</p>
<p>"Melinda, Melinda, can you please do me a huge favor?"</p>
<p>She tilted her head up to look at me.</p>
<p>"Oh Anthony, this is so wonderful. I could lay here all day like this"</p>
<p>"Melinda, my beautiful little friend. Can you please pull your dress down. I can see your panties and it is having an affect on me"</p>
<p>Chapter Three</p>
<p>She looked up at me again and smiled.</p>
<p>"What do you mean affect on you. Are you getting a boner?"</p>
<p>"Well, I think it is time for you to go Melinda. This conversation is so inappropriate. If anyone hears about this, they would put me in jail"</p>
<p>"Well someone would have to tell someone wouldn't they and I know I won't say a word, so that only leaves you and you would be really stupid to tell anyone"</p>
<p>"But you are only nine years old and I don't know what has come over me. You excite me and that is wrong. Grown men should not be excited by nine year old girls"</p>
<p>"Anthony, can we both be honest with each other?"</p>
<p>"Of course we can"</p>
<p>"Well, if I don't have a problem with you looking at my panties, why should you?"</p>
<p>"Good point but I can't walk around with a boner now can I"</p>
<p>"Well you could if you want to and it kind of makes me feel special because I am the one who gave it to you. And of course don't forget that I am a beautiful nine year old girl so who could blame you. I won't say anything and that is a promise. I like you and I know you will respect me and I know I am safe with you. Yes I am only nine years old but we girls are curious just like boys you know"</p>
<p>"There is a difference between being curious with a nine year old boy or one close to your age than a grown man. I am thirty four years old and a highly respected lawyer. It would destroy my career and our family name"</p>
<p>"But whose going to say anything. It certainly won't be me"</p>
<p>"It just seems so wrong to be excited sexually by a nine year old girl. You know today it's your panties and your titties. You scare me Melinda. I know I should send you away and tell you to never come back but something inside me doesn't want to. I am not a pedophile Melinda, well at least not yet anyway"</p>
<p>"What do you mean not yet and what titties? I don't have titties"</p>
<p>"OK total honesty. You terrify me Melinda. You are nine years old and sitting in my house and talking about how you don't mind me seeing your panties. That is just so wrong. But you want honesty. When you sat in the car and you had your arms up on the steering wheel, I could see your little titties through the sleeve of your dress and I got a boner as you call it then too"</p>
<p>"Just from seeing my titties. I don't have titties. I just have these little egg looking things and they are so small and funny looking"</p>
<p>"Aaahhh sweetheart, never in my life have I seen anything quite as beautiful as those tiny little egg looking things of yours, never not ever"</p>
<p>"Really, you really think they are beautiful? I thought men liked women with big tits. My Mom has pretty big tits so maybe when I grow up mine will get big like hers. So you really like them huh? I have a training bra but I decided not to wear it today"</p>
<p>"Oh so what you came over here to do what, seduce me or extort more money of what. You had this all planned didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Sort of. I was hoping you would like me. So you really like my little titties?"</p>
<p>"Well yes I really do, I think they are very beautiful and that scares me. I shouldn't be getting excited looking at you but I can't help myself. I mean your nine years old for Christ sake" </p>
<p>"You know, today your panties, your titties then who knows. Christ heaven help me if I ever see your...what the fuck. Melinda, you need to go. What I was just about to say, is way over the edge and I am freaking out here. You have me all fucked up, excuse my French. I have a boner right now that would choke a horse. God I can't believe I just said that too"</p>
<p>"I don't want to go Anthony, relax. I can't believe this. I am a nine year old girl trying to get a thirty four year old man to relax. It should be the other way around with me all stressed out by you trying to touch my titties and play with my pussy. Your are the same age as my Mom"</p>
<p>"Oh sure, you just had to throw that into the mix. Now I will be thinking about that. This is not going well for me Melinda. I sincerely hope I can trust you because what you just said is exactly what I was thinking about, but too terrified to even dream of doing it"</p>
<p>"Well Anthony sir. I hereby give you my word that you can trust me and that what happens here stays here and that I will never tell. You can trust me"</p>
<p>"Ok Melinda. I am just going to sit back and relax. "It is almost 5:30. What time do you have to leave?"</p>
<p>"Well it's Friday and Mom is going out for drinks after work with a couple ladies from work. She does every Friday and gets home around 8:00 sometimes later but not much. So it's about a ten minute walk to the station and another ten minutes to my stop and only five minutes to my house. So if I leave at 7:00 I will have plenty of time to get home before she normally does"</p>
<p>"So we have an hour and a half. I will drive you home then. It will be dark by then and I don't want you out at that hour by yourself. So do you want to watch some television?"</p>
<p>"Sure do you have any cartoon channels?"</p>
<p>"I have over 500 channels so I am sure one will have cartoons"</p>
<p>"Can I come and sit with you?"</p>
<p>"That might not be a good idea Melinda. I am way past over my line of comfort here and I am afraid that if I let you sit with me, I may be tempted to touch you and I already have a boner as you call it. Men call it a hard on"</p>
<p>"Please Anthony, Please can I sit with you. I'll let you touch me if you want to. In fact I might even like it if you did. I really like you Anthony and I know I am just a little girl and I know I am probably just infatuated with us being together but I am pretty smart for my age and if you do something I don't like, I will tell you and I hope you will respect me enough to stop. I know you will and I trust you. So can I come sit with you?"</p>
<p>"Oh my God, you are going to be the death of me girl. Come on"</p>
<p>I was weakened by her and the thought of actually touching her made my cock feel like a steel pipe. I adjusted the recliner back so it was only tilted a little bit and with great difficulty tucked my aching hard on down my pant leg a little. Melinda shut off the massager and turned down the heat then put the recliner back the way it was when she started.</p>
<p>She came over and crawled up sitting with her back resting against my chest. I picked up the remote, turned on the television and handed her the remote. She flicked through a few channels and found one with Tinkerbell Legend of NeverBeast and squealed that she really like this one.</p>
<p>She grabbed my hands and wrapped my arms around her. I held her close and hugged her. The heat from her tiny body made me groan softly.</p>
<p>"I never knew how good it feels to be hugged by a man. I have met my father a couple times but he never once gave me a hug or told me he loved me. My Mom hugs me sometimes but she always tells me she loves me"</p>
<p>"Well, I am not your father but anytime you want a hug, you know where to come. My door will always be open for you"</p>
<p>We sat there with her back against me and her bum firmly planted in my crotch. She was throwing off heat and I could feel how warm she was. Thankfully my cock had settled down and although not quite a hardon was pulsing and I am sure Melinda felt it, but she never said a word.</p>
<p>We sat like that for almost forty minutes. I hugged her the whole time until the movie ended. She clicked off the television but didn't move. </p>
<p>"You can touch me if you want. You don't have to be afraid Anthony. I trust you and I promised you I would never tell anyone so just go ahead touch me a little bit"</p>
<p>"Oh Melinda, I am so afraid of where this is going. I am a lawyer and I just don't think this is such a good idea"</p>
<p>"Anthony, please. I am giving you permission. If this is going anywhere at all it is because it was meant to happen. I want this. I planned this. Please Please just trust me Ok. I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me. I want you to teach everything. I give you my permission. Please Anthony"</p>
<p>I was scared to death. She was begging me to touch her and I was seriously contemplating it. I was trembling. My mouth was dry. She picked up my hands and moved my left up over her breast and the other one down over her pussy mound. I froze. She pressed my fingers tight against her mons. The heat coming off her pussy was incredible. </p>
<p>I could no longer restrain myself. I sat there frozen wanting to touch her but my mind was resisting. </p>
<p>"Well, do I have to do it for you Anthony. Touch me please"</p>
<p>"Ok, Ok. I am way out of my depth here so give me some time to wrap my head around this. I am scared shitless Melinda"</p>
<p>"Well if you take any more time, I'll be and old dried up spinster before you get your hands on me. My titties will be all saggy and hanging down and..."</p>
<p>"OK OK, here goes"</p>
<p>I gently rubbed my palm over her little tittie and felt it harden, felt it shrink as the nipple formed drawing the skin into a small nub. I twirled it between my thumb and forefinger. I have never felt anything so sexually stimulating in my life. My cock sprang to life.</p>
<p>"Well somebody seems pretty happy. I can feel your heartbeat on my bum. Does it always do that?"</p>
<p>"Well yes, but never in my life have I ever had a hard on like I have right now. I am a bit embarrassed and so out of my depth here. I am quite terrified Melinda"</p>
<p>"Oh come on now, a big strong handsome Italian man like you being terrified of a nine year old girl. Who would believe that?" she giggled</p>
<p>My fingers toyed with her nipple, I moved to the other one and made it pucker up into a tiny bud.</p>
<p>"Ooohhh Anthony that feels so good. I have played with my titties but it never felt like it feels right now"</p>
<p>At the same time, I timidly started moving my hand with very light pressure, against her pussy mound. I felt the groove. The bulges on either side were the softest thing I ever felt. They were like sponge but firm and so soft. Her panties were pressed tightly into her groove. I grew bolder.</p>
<p>"Melinda my sweetheart, you feel so wonderful"</p>
<p>"I like it too Anthony. I really like it too. I am so happy right now"</p>
<p>I slid my fingers down further exploring her pussy mound and found the wet spot only now it wasn't just a little spot. It felt actually wet. I could feel the moisture on my fingers, like it was sticking to them. I toyed with her, exploring her inner thighs, how it joined her puffy little girl pussy.</p>
<p>"Oooohhh my God, Anthony. I have never felt anything like this before. I am so excited right now. I love doing this with you. If I come back another day can we do it again?"</p>
<p>"Sure, we can. I am starting to relax a bit myself and I love how your little pussy feels and your little titties are driving me crazy"</p>
<p>"Can I touch your cock? I would really like to feel it. It feels really warm against my bummy and it keeps pulsing like it's alive"</p>
<p>"Oh it's definitely alive Melinda and it knows quite well where it is right now. Your little bummy feels really warm. I quite like the feeling. I am so sexually excited right now"</p>
<p>"Do you know what an orgasm is? Have you ever had one?"</p>
<p>"Yeh I know from our sex ed class that men have orgasms and they shoot white stuff out and they put it in women's vaginas to make babies. Me and my sister have fooled around a bit but I have never had an orgasm. Do they feel good?"</p>
<p>"Oh yah, they feel awesome. Like nothing you have ever experienced before and once you have one, you will want more of them. They are like a drug. Some people get addicted to sex and having orgasms"</p>
<p>I kept playing with her nipples, one then the other. I moved my fingers up her pussy mound trying to find her clitoris. Pressing in trying to get in between those puffy and I mean puffy labia was proving difficult"</p>
<p>"Melinda, my sweetheart. Can I put my hand inside your panties?"</p>
<p>"I have a better idea. How about you take off your shirt and I will take off my dress and my panties"</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to do that"</p>
<p>"Yup, very sure"</p>
<p>She got up. I leaned forward and unbuttoned my shirt, took it off and draped it over the back of the chair. Melinda did the same with her dress. When I saw her standing there with just her panties on I groaned out loud and gasped.</p>
<p>"Are you Ok?"</p>
<p>"My good God Melinda. You are so beautiful. You are so amazingly beautiful"</p>
<p>"I bet you say that to all the girls"</p>
<p>"There are no girls that I know that compare to you. Not even close"</p>
<p>She slid her panties down and let them drop to the floor, stepped out of them and crawled back up into my lap. </p>
<p>"Melinda, turn around and face me. I want to kiss you"</p>
<p>"I don't know how to kiss. I have kissed my Mom and my sister but I have never kissed a boy or a man before"</p>
<p>I helped her turn around. She straddle me with her legs bent at the knees still not sitting on me. I looked her in the eyes.</p>
<p>"You know we are way past touching now. Are you still Ok with this?"</p>
<p>"Oh Anthony I am way beyond Ok. You have no idea. I was hoping something like this would happen today. I am so happy right now"</p>
<p>"Let me teach you how to kiss first. I want so much to kiss you, to feel you with my lips, to suck on those beautiful little titties and to taste you"</p>
<p>"Taste me?"</p>
<p>"Yes taste you, I want to suck on your beautiful little titties, I want to lick your pussy and your bummy hole"</p>
<p>"Lick my what and my what?"</p>
<p>"I want to lick your pussy, I want to taste your pussy juice. In fact just wait a second"</p>
<p>I slipped my finger down and ran it through her labia. She was dripping. My fingers came away wet. I stuck it into my mouth and looked up at her.</p>
<p>She was staring at me with her mouth open.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you just did that. You put your finger in my pussy and then put it in your mouth"</p>
<p>I did it again and sucked it and again and presented it to her.</p>
<p>"And what do you want me to do with that?"</p>
<p>"I want you to taste it. I want you to taste you. I did and you taste wonderful. I can hardly wait to lick you"</p>
<p>"Come on open up"</p>
<p>She looked at me and slowly opened her mouth a little. I swiped my finger over her lips. She licked them. I dipped my finger into the well again and presented it to her, this time she opened her mouth and sucked my finger.</p>
<p>"That tastes pretty good"</p>
<p>"It sure does and I want to lick you, but first let's kiss"</p>
<p>I placed my palms on either side of her face and pulled her lips to mine. It was clumsy at first and I only pressed lightly against her to give her the feeling of a man's lips.</p>
<p>"I liked that. Do more. That makes me tingle"</p>
<p>I released my hands and place them both over her tiny titties. She moved her lips to mine pressing a little more boldly. I returned the pressure and licked her lips pushing my tongue out. She stopped and pulled back.</p>
<p>"That was really nice, what do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>"Well have you ever heard of french kissing?"</p>
<p>"Yes, well that is when we both explore each others mouths with our tongue. It can be very arousing. Not that I need any help"</p>
<p>Melinda again pressed her lips to mine and stuck out her tongue, which I immediately sucked into my mouth. I felt her shudder. I massaged her tiny titties as we kissed. I followed her tongue when she pulled it back and she caught on right away and sucked mine into her mouth. We tongue wrestled for almost five minutes. She was breathing really hard.</p>
<p>"I am going to rub your pussy now Ok?"</p>
<p>Her answer was her grabbing my head almost by my ears and kissing me deeply. I put one hand on her bummy and with the other ran my finger up into her groove. She was dripping wet. I found her clitoris and strummed it back and forth, up and down as she ground her mouth to mine. I sucked her tongue as deeply as I could without hurting her and then felt her shudder.</p>
<p>"Oooohhh my, what's happening to me? Ooohhh Ooooohhhhh my God. Oh my God, Oh my God she screamed over and over as she wailed her way through a crashing orgasm. She shook. I held her tight between my hand on her bummy cheek and my other torturing her clitoris. She shook like that for almost a minute then collapsed against me, sitting down and pressing her wet pussy against me. I held her in a tight hug.</p>
<p>"You are so beautiful Melinda. That was so fantastic. I have never experienced anything remotely like that in my life. Thank you"</p>
<p>She was silent for almost three minutes. It seemed like an hour though before she spoke.</p>
<p>"Anthony, you have no idea what I just felt. That was the most intense feeling ever. My whole body just exploded. It was like I had blown up with fireworks and everything. Oh do I love that feeling. Can we do it again?"</p>
<p>"Well, look it is almost seven o'clock so why don't you go and wash your little treasure and put your cloths back on and I will drive you home"</p>
<p>"Awww, do we have to. Can't I have one more before I go?"</p>
<p>"No because that could lead to other things and I don't want you being late and your mother start asking questions. Now off you go"</p>
<p>I put my shirt back on and went to my room to change my pants. The front from the start of the zipper to my belt line was wet. After I changed my pants I picked the wet pair and smelled them. I nearly came in my pants. Her smell was intoxicating. I knew I would be wanking one smelling those when I got back home.</p>
<p>I went back to the living room to be greeted by my beautiful Melinda but now in her school cloths.</p>
<p>"Don't want Mom suspecting anything so I changed into my school cloths"</p>
<p>"Well I must say the change is striking. Got all your stuff? Need any money?"</p>
<p>"Yes I have all my stuff in my backpack. No I still didn't pay you the five dollars"</p>
<p>She held out her hand with the five dollars in it. I took it out of principle and followed her to the garage. I opened the door for her and she slid into the passenger seat.</p>
<p>"So this is a really nice car but you ride the train"</p>
<p>"Yes I do because traffic in the morning is brutal and it takes less time to go by train and it has the added benefit that I can listen to music and read the paper. And besides all of that, I would never have met you"</p>
<p>"I really enjoyed what we did Anthony. I want us to continue if that's Ok. I loved my orgasm. That was the most fantastic feeling ever and I feel so good and safe when I am with you"</p>
<p>"Well my angel, I loved it too, wrong as it may be, I loved every second of it. Your little titties are the most wondrous little things and next time you come over I want to kiss you and lick you all over. I loved the taste of your pussy juice and you were so wet that I had to change my pants"</p>
<p>"You made me so excited. I was trembling and when I had my orgasm I didn't even know where I was. It was like I had exploded"</p>
<p>"You have to turn here and then turn right at the next one and it is the fourth house on the left"</p>
<p>I pulled up in front of her neighbors house and turned off the lights as I rounded the corner. </p>
<p>"So do I need to call you or can I just come over whenever I want to"</p>
<p>"Well if we are going to continue with your education I may have to adjust my work schedule and come home early every day or however often you want to come over. But you will have to let me know so I can plan. I don't want to come home early and then have you not show up"</p>
<p>"Anthony, if I want to come over every single day, can I?"</p>
<p>"Of course you can. I am past my fear now and would love to have you every day. We don't have to do sex things every day but we can go do other things together. Nobody will know that we aren't father and daughter"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe we could do sex things and then go somewhere"</p>
<p>"Aren't you the little sex machine. What did I get myself tangled up with here. Am I going to be in trouble trying to keep you happy"</p>
<p>"Nope, if I have one of those orgasms every day, I will be the happiest girl in the world"</p>
<p>She undid her seatbelt and leaned over to give me a kiss. I bent down and kissed her like a man kissing his woman.</p>
<p>"Oh your going to make my pussy all wet again"</p>
<p>"Well then get out of here before the neighbors call the police"</p>
<p>Just as she was closing the door she said "I love you Anthony" and closed it before I could answer.</p>
<p>Thankfully the street was dark and the neighbors didn't have any lights out front turned on yet. I wasn't totally dark yet so anyone watching would have seen her get out of the car. That might have been a mistake on my part but it was too late now to change that.</p>
<p>Chapter Four</p>
<p>As I drove back home I kept shaking my head in utter disbelief about what had just happened between us. Well she knows where I live but at least she only knows my first name.</p>
<p>When I got home, I decided to call it a night and lay down on my bed with her panties over my face, wanking one off and dropped off to sleep smelling Melinda. Her smell had a power over me.</p>
<p>The next two days, my entire weekend just blew by and before I knew it I was on the train going to work on Monday morning.</p>
<p>I told my secretary to advise me when anyone of our associates needed a secretary and she immediately replied that Harold Benton, an estate planning lawyer was going to need a secretary in a couple of weeks. Doris, his current secretary had been with Harold's father for years and when he passed away Harold kept her on because she knew everything about his father's clients. She was 63 years old and wanted to retire and spend time with her grandchildren before they grew up. </p>
<p>I went down to talk to Harold and suggested that I might know of a legal if he was looking and I gave him Melinda's mother's name and the company she worked for. I suggested to him that as a personal favor, I would like to have him interview her before he decided to advertise. He thanked me for the offer and promised he would do just that.</p>
<p>I was in a daze all day. Thankfully I didn't have any court dates and just kind of bummed around the office. I told my secretary that from now on I didn't want any more appointments after two o'clock and I would be leaving for home at two thirty.  </p>
<p>At three thirty, I headed for the train station. I was just about to get into the car when I saw Melinda come running down the walkway. I waved to her and she looked at me and didn't seem to recognize me and jumped into another car. The doors were closing so I didn't have time to run to the next car so I jumped into the one I was at.</p>
<p>When the train reached my stop, I jumped out and ran up to the other car but the door closed. I waved to her but she had her head down like she was in another world. I was worried now. What the fuck had I done. </p>
<p>Was she angry with me. Had she come to her senses and didn't like what we had done. Oh fuck. Was her mother home when she got there. Did she see the car. Oh fuck.</p>
<p>I got home at 4:00 and no Melinda. Today was Monday. Ok maybe she had classes or got detention but why would she ignore me on the train?</p>
<p>Days went by and on Thursday, at four o'clock the doorbell rang. I nearly had a fucking heart attack. I ran to the door, fuck the monitor.</p>
<p>"Hey Anthony, sorry I missed you the other day on the train. My head wasn't on straight and even though my eyes were open I wasn't seeing. I had been at school in a daydream for the last 4 days. Every time I think about what we did, my panties get all wet and I can't think straight"</p>
<p>I led her to the living room and sat her on the sofa. I sat next to her giving her personal space.</p>
<p>"Oh my God Melinda. I have been going out of my mind for the last four days. I thought all kinds of weird things but I am so glad to see you. Come here and give me a kiss"</p>
<p>Something still wasn't right with her. My spider senses told me there was more going on here than met the eye. </p>
<p>Her kisses weren't with the same passion she had the last time. I asked her what was wrong and she told me nothing. Just a lot to think about and wasn't quite sure of herself anymore.</p>
<p>"Listen sweetheart. I know from my own experience that what we did was way over the top. I am still wrestling with it, trying to make sense of everything"</p>
<p>"I know T..T..Anthony. I know that I really liked what we did but it is still very confusing to me"</p>
<p>I held out my arms. "Melinda, come here"</p>
<p>She scooted closer. I put my arms around her but there was still some reservation. It baffled me. She was not the same. What we did had affected her in a negative way.</p>
<p>"Listen Melinda. It has been a really rough day for me and I can tell that you still have some reservations about what we did, so why don't you just go home and if you want, tomorrow is Friday. Your Mom's night out. If you want stop by, I would love to see you but only because you want too. You don't have to do anything you don't want to"</p>
<p>"I am sorry T..Anthony. I am just not myself today"</p>
<p>I walked her out. I asked her if she wanted me to drive her. She said no. I was a bit heartbroken. </p>
<p>I worried a lot for the rest of the evening and the next day being Friday I wasn't going to put much faith in having a repeat like the last one. Especially by her reaction yesterday. </p>
<p>I went to work but couldn't keep my mind off Melinda. Thankfully I only had a court appearance in the morning and a meeting with a long time client at one thirty. By the time three o'clock came along I was ready to go.</p>
<p>The train ride home was uneventful. Listened to music, read the paper and nobody bothered me. I was a bit sad, wondering what the future would bring. I was hooked on that little girl. I wanted her. I knew it was so wrong on so many levels but her little titties and that perfectly smooth wet pussy would not exit my mind. It was all I thought about.</p>
<p>As I did the week before, I stopped and picked up pizza and garlic bread. I have been doing that for years. I usually buy a large and that kind of becomes my weekend snack food. I eat three or four slices with a couple of beers and fridge the rest, then nuke a couple slices for lunch Saturday and Sunday and maybe sneak in a couple Sunday night television time.</p>
<p>I got home at a quarter to four. Quickly changed from suit to shorts and T-shirt and headed to the kitchen for pizza. I was into my second slice when the doorbell chimed. I knew who it was. </p>
<p>I rushed to the door and there stood Melinda. She was dressed in a blue halter top with string straps and a pair of white baggy shorts and white tennis shoes. She looked stunning. Her tiny little titties trying desperately to push themselves out into the world.</p>
<p>"Well, after yesterday I wondered if you were ever going to come back"</p>
<p>"I am so sorry, I just wasn't myself. I think I might be coming down with something. Mom said so too"</p>
<p>"Well do you want some pizza?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I am a bit hungry and I loved the pizza you had last week"</p>
<p>I got her apple juice from the fridge and we sat looking at each other while we ate. She seemed to be her old self.</p>
<p>"So what time do you need to be home today my sweetheart"</p>
<p>"Same time, around 8:00. Mom got a call from some lawyer about a new job. But she still goes out with the girls on Friday nights. It's her only time she gets to have a bit of fun"</p>
<p>"Well after we finish our pizza, would you like to go anywhere. The mall, the zoo, the beach. We have almost four hours. We can do almost anything"</p>
<p>"Well I was kind of hoping that we could play sex games again and you could teach me more things. I really liked kissing you"</p>
<p>"I was hoping you would want to do that. I love your little titties and today I am going to taste you everywhere"</p>
<p>"Come on let's go"</p>
<p>"Do you want to come to my bedroom. It's upstairs and a lot more comfortable and warmer, not that it is cold but it certainly cozier"</p>
<p>"Ooohhh I would love that Anthony. I really like your house"</p>
<p>We put the left over pizza in the fridge and as soon as I closed the door, she jumped up on me. I hoisted her up with one hand on each of her plump ass cheeks and she did have the sweetest little ass for a nine year old. </p>
<p>I walked up the stairs with her clinging to me, her mouth locked to mine, tonguing me furiously. My cock was a missile. When we got to my room, I gently lay her down on my king size bed, grabbed the remote and put on some soft music. </p>
<p>I closed the curtains leaving just enough to keep the room bright. I didn't want to miss a thing.</p>
<p>"My my my, Melinda, you are so beautiful. If I am not careful I am going to fall in love with you"</p>
<p>"Well Anthony, I would like that because I already love you and it isn't just some infatuation. I feel it in my heart"</p>
<p>I took off my T-shirt and lay next to her, kissing her, sucking on her tongue, running my fingers lightly over her little tittie bumps, feeling them harden under my touch.</p>
<p>I slid the top up and over, looked her in the eye and her smile told me to go ahead. I was going to kiss those little titties for the first time. I had thought about doing it a hundred times.</p>
<p>"Damn, sweet baby girl. Your titties are so beautiful"</p>
<p>I slid down a bit and took her left tittie between my lips and just gave it a little lip squeeze. Melinda moaned loudly. I did the same with the other one and then licked it, making it wet with my saliva. I sucked it gently and could feel her body quiver. Her hips lifted off the bed as she arched her back, trying to press those little jewels further into my mouth. </p>
<p>"Oooohhh Anthony. Oh that feels so good. Oh do more, when you suck them like that my pussy tingles. My body trembles. I love this"</p>
<p>I played from one to the other until finally she stiffened thrusting her pelvis up screaming.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am exploding Anthony, I am having an orgasm. Oh it is so sweet. Oooohhhh my God, Oh my God" she repeated over and over for almost a minute then crashed on the bed arms at her sides, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"Mission accomplished, phase one complete"</p>
<p>"Aye Aye Captain. Oh Anthony you sure know how to make me orgasm"</p>
<p>"My sweet little girl. We grown ups say 'We're cumming' but you can say it however you like. When you are ready you say I'm cumming. When you want one you say Make me cum"</p>
<p>"Make me cum Anthony, make me cum again please. I love that so much. I could do that all day long"</p>
<p>"Did I create a little cum girl or did she already exist and just needed some teaching"</p>
<p>"She just needed some teaching so both. I am now your cum girl and I love you"</p>
<p>"Melinda, those are pretty powerful words. We adults tend to use them with great caution"</p>
<p>"I don't care, I am not an adult and right now I love you"</p>
<p>I sat up and looked down at my tiny little cum girl. She was a work of art. Her limbs so sculpted, her chest flat with two little eggs perched, her tummy flat, her hip bones sticking out above her shorts that had ridden down some.</p>
<p>I moved to the floor and undid the button on her shorts and pulled them down panties and all in one motion. I stared at one of natures wonders. I saw her last Friday but she was standing. Now I looked down upon her puffy mons.</p>
<p>I looked up and locked our eyes, squeezed her toes and lifted her feet, then separated her legs all the while maintaining eye contact. She had a shit eating grin on her face that told me she was with me.</p>
<p>"I am going to taste your pussy now and make you cum again, maybe more than once. I would really like to push my cock into you but I think we could wait for another Friday for that"</p>
<p>"We have lots of time today. I think I might like to try today, maybe feel a little bit of your cock. I haven't even seen it yet"</p>
<p>"Well after I taste you I will let you play with my cock. How does that sound"</p>
<p>"Oohh I was hoping you would say that. Ooohhh I am so excited"</p>
<p>I pulled her over to the edge of the bed and dropped to my knees again. Kneeling at her alter. I lifted her legs pushing them back and up so her knees were on her chest. Melinda's treasure as open, her lips separated, glistening, a small rivulet running down towards her rosebud.</p>
<p>I leaned in and kissed her pussy, then snaked my tongue from her bummy hole to her clitoris, sucking in the drops close to her rosebud. I rolled my tongue and pushed it into her hole. I felt no hymen. </p>
<p>I sucked her juices, now running profusely. They tasted like the sweetest honey nectar. I poked my tongue under the hood of her clitoris working it back and forth, then sucking it. Within a minute she started to shudder.</p>
<p>"I'm cumming, oh oh oh I am cumming again"</p>
<p>"Cum for me baby girl, squirt your honey into my mouth. Give it to me"</p>
<p>I dove back in sucking her clitoris, flicking it, working it not letting her down. She soared through four more. She was sweating, gulping air, her chest heaving until finally I let her off the hook. I crawled up beside her, kissing her and softly rubbing her little titties. My little titties. Oh how I love them beautiful little eggs.</p>
<p>It was almost fifteen minutes before she opened her eyes.</p>
<p>"Anthony, what did you do to me. That was the most awesome feeling I have every felt. It was like I wasn't even here, my body was just exploding over and over and I could feel my pussy squirting peepee"</p>
<p>"Trust me darling. That was not peepee. That was cum. My little cum girl squirts her cum and I can tell you I must have drank a quart of it and oh man do I ever love it"</p>
<p>"Really, you really like it and there was lots of it and it wasn't peepee?"</p>
<p>"Oh Yah, I really really loved it and it definitely was not peepee. You are an amazing little girl Melinda and now I can say that I love you. Don't ask me to explain that. How a grown man, thirty four years old can fall in love with a nine year old. But that's how I feel"</p>
<p>We lay there for a few more minutes digesting what just happened.</p>
<p>"So do I get to play with your cock now?"</p>
<p>"Oh sure, I was having so much fun I almost forgot about that"</p>
<p>She looked down seeing my cock sticking out my shorts and reached down feeling it through the cloth.</p>
<p>"My God Anthony it is so big. Can I see it like for real and touch it for real"</p>
<p>"Of course. Just a moment"</p>
<p>I got up and undid the drawstring on my shorts and pushed them down. I need to tell you that I am no small boy. I have length and I have girth. Forefinger to thumb barely fits around it just past the knob and at the based almost three quarters of an inch bigger. My cock is just a tad over seven and a half inches of pure fuck power.</p>
<p>When my shorts pushed my cock down and passed over it, it sprang up. She gasped. I fluffed a couple pillows at the headboard and lay down my cock standing straight up.</p>
<p>"Oh my God Anthony. I thought it was big when I saw it in your shorts but it is enormous. I can play with it right?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely, it is all yours. I pleasured you, now you pleasure me"</p>
<p>"But how, I have never seen a real live one before and I have no idea what to do"</p>
<p>"Well, surprise me. I am sure whatever you do I will like. It has been a long time since anyone has had their hands on my cock"</p>
<p>Melinda scooted up and sat beside me and reached out boldly and gripped my muscle. It pulsed in her hand and she let go and giggled.</p>
<p>"Wow, it feels so warm and so powerful. So when we have sex you are going to put this in my pussy?"</p>
<p>She gripped it again and even I felt it pulse, but she didn't let go. She held it firmly.</p>
<p>"When we have sex?"</p>
<p>"Well we are going to have sex aren't we. I mean what's the point of all of this if we aren't going to have sex? Kissing my titties and making me cum and me doing you is great but I hope we are going to have sex. God I want to have sex"</p>
<p>"What is that big glob of stuff coming out of the top of your cock?"</p>
<p>"That my sweetheart is pre-cum and from what I have been told it tastes pretty good, probably not as good as you taste but then I am biased"</p>
<p>"What's that biased"</p>
<p>"When you like something a lot and someone asks you something like "Do you like the taste of Melinda" and I say "She tastes like honey nectar" and because I already know what it tastes like and I like it, my opinion is biased"</p>
<p>"Oh"</p>
<p>"So it will be Ok to taste it then?"</p>
<p>"Of course, it won't hurt you or make you dizzy or ditsy. It's just liquid my cock makes to help lubricate a woman's vagina when I push my cock into her"</p>
<p>She shuddered.</p>
<p>"What was that all about?"</p>
<p>"When you said that thing about pushing your cock into a woman, I imagined you pushing this monster thing into my little pussy. I mean this thing is pretty big and I am only a nine year old girl and my pussy is pretty small, don't you think"</p>
<p>"Yup you are right there, and the most beautiful little pussy I have ever seen. But pussies, vaginas stretch. Babies come out of vaginas and big cocks go into vaginas, big and small. So it may take some time for you to get used to taking my cock but trust me, your little pussy will stretch, take it all and you will love it"</p>
<p>"Are you scared Melinda?"</p>
<p>"Nope, cause I trust you and I know you love me and would never do anything to hurt me"</p>
<p>"I noticed when I was pushing my tongue into you, I didn't detect your hymen. How do you explain that?"</p>
<p>"Last year me and my younger sister saw this video at a friends house about girls doing stuff"</p>
<p>"What kind of girls, old, young, too young?"</p>
<p>"No the thing said they were eighteen and they had these things made out of rubber or something and they were shoving them in their vaginas and bums. We got all wet in our pussies when we watched it"</p>
<p>"So what did you do to lose your hymen?"</p>
<p>"Well, my sister and I were snooping one day about a month ago and in my Mom's closet in a box under a bunch of shoes, we found one of those rubber cocks. We both looked at each other and knew that Mom wouldn't be home for hours so we took it to our bedroom and played with it. We could only get it in a little bit cause it hurt when we pushed on it"</p>
<p>"Yes, you were probably pushing against your hymen and the first  time for a girl, hurts a little. Sometimes a lot but most times just a little bit"</p>
<p>"Well me and my sister, every chance we had we would go get that thing and one day last week my sister pushed too hard and it popped right in. She screamed at first but then said that it felt really good. So I tried it too and it didn't even hurt, well maybe a little pinch but I certainly didn't scream like my younger sister"</p>
<p>"So how often did you use it?"</p>
<p>"My sister used it twice on the same day but I only used it once. The girls in the video were making all these weird noises and stuff and looking like they were having a good time but it was Ok when I tried it but I didn't have an orgasm. There is no way that rubber thing can compete with what you just did to me. Do you think if we have sex it will feel really good?"</p>
<p>"Oh my sweetheart. You are in for such a surprise. There is nothing better than sex. The feeling, and I can only speak for me when I have my cock inside a woman's pussy is the most exquisite feeling and when two people are in love the feeling is beyond words"</p>
<p>"I really want to feel you inside me Anthony. It might be hard to get it in me, but I want it so bad"</p>
<p>"Well, first concentrate on what you're doing"</p>
<p>She tightened her grip on my cock. I covered her hand with my own and moved it up and down. I don't have a foreskin. I showed her how to do it and she caught on quickly. After about ten seconds the drop of pre-cum turned into a torrent and started running down lubricating her hand making it slide easier.</p>
<p>"Wow that stuff is really slippery. Is it Ok if I taste it?"</p>
<p>"Sure go ahead"</p>
<p>Without a seconds hesitation, she leaned forward and licked the glob perched in the hole. She sat up and drew it into her mouth, testing the taste and decided she liked it and dipped back down and licked my whole knob clean which only produced more.</p>
<p>She put her lips over the tip and sucked. She only had the tip in between her lips but when she sucked I nearly came. She got bolder and took a bit more in her mouth, that sweet mouth that had lots of practice sucking my tongue and lips; made me groan.</p>
<p>"Do you like that Anthony?"</p>
<p>"Oh God do I ever. That feels so great"</p>
<p>"So can I suck more into my mouth?" "It's pretty big and what happens when you have an orgasm, no what happens when you cum?"</p>
<p>"Yes to the first question and when I cum, stuff squirts out of my cock and from what other women have told me I cum quite a bit"</p>
<p>She never stopped sliding her warm little hand up and down my cock. I was close to cumming but fought it. I wanted to stay long enough to teach her about a blowjob.</p>
<p>"Were does it go?"</p>
<p>"Well it just shoots up into the air and lands on whatever happens to be there, my stomach, my legs, your legs, your face, your belly"</p>
<p>"Some girls, not all of them like to have their man shoot it into their mouth while they are sucking them. Normally when two people in love have sex the man will shoot all of that up inside the woman's pussy and I am told that the sensation is wonderful and in most women will trigger and orgasm"</p>
<p>"Does it taste the same as the drops that are coming out now?"</p>
<p>"No it tastes different. I can't really say because I have never tried it to be honest. I am told though that it tastes a bit salty but not unpleasant. Some girls and I had a girlfriend one time years ago that couldn't get enough. The very first time she tried it she didn't like it very much but after the second time, well she loved it and sometimes when we made love she would make me pull my cock out of her pussy and shoot it into her mouth. She would swallow every single drop and then suck me to make sure there wasn't some hiding in there"</p>
<p>"So if I keep moving my hand up and down and suck you like I was doing, you might be able to cum and if you do and I want to try it what do I do?"</p>
<p>"Well, if you keep jacking my cock like your doing and suck me a bit more I am positive I will cum and your first time might be a little too much for you. Remember I told you I cum a lot so if you want, you can let the first ones go into the air and then when they aren't so big you can suck and try to swallow it. It isn't gross and it won't hurt you"</p>
<p>She got right back at it, with enthusiasm this time and I mean enthusiasm. After a minute or so she had more than two inches of my cock in her mouth, her tiny hands made magic as she gripped me softly sliding her slippery pre-cum and saliva covered hand up and down. </p>
<p>"I am pretty close my angel. Oh God you do that so well. You are a fast learner. Oh Jesus girl, I am cumming"</p>
<p>I felt the first spurt travel past her hand as it pulsed the tube on the underside of my cock. She felt it too but she didn't take her mouth off me. Like a seasoned pro, she sucked and swallowed. Not one fucking drop escaped her lips and she kept sucking and swallowing until the very last pulse. </p>
<p>"Oh my God Melinda, I don't know what to say. That was without any doubt the best blowjob I have ever had. None can possibly even come close"</p>
<p>"Is that what a blowjob is? I heard some older girls in the school talking about giving their boyfriends one. Why do they call it a blowjob when it's all about sucking?"</p>
<p>"I don't know but that's what they call it. I am not going to say that. I am going to say 'Make me cum' and I will leave it up to you how"</p>
<p>"So what did you think about that? Are you Ok with doing that? Did it taste Ok?"</p>
<p>"I thought it was pretty neat. Yah, I am Ok with that. I actually liked it when I felt it coming. The big tube underneath pulsed in my hand and I could feel your cum going past it. It was pretty neat and I knew when I would need to swallow, because almost immediately my mouth was full. The second one had a different taste that I liked. I could get to really like making you cum"</p>
<p>"I am so proud of you my sweetheart. So proud. You are a real trooper and I love you. Every hour that passes, you amaze me more"</p>
<p>"So can we try to put your cock in my pussy now?"</p>
<p>"Well you just blew his head off so it might take a little bit to get him revived. How about you come up here first and let me suck on those little titties and kiss that beautiful mouth of yours"</p>
<p>She slid up next to me cradled in my arms. I turned so our bodies were together. I kissed her. She opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I could still taste my cum and I didn't find it unpleasant.</p>
<p>I toyed with her little titties then slid down a bit so I could suck them. She moaned and mewled as I licked and sucked each one in turn, making a crinkled little raisin. I felt my cock start to harden. She felt it too. </p>
<p>"Somebody is waking up"</p>
<p>"You make me so horny little girl. So do you want me to try and put my cock in your pussy?"</p>
<p>"Un Huh. I am so excited. We are going to fuck"</p>
<p>"Where did that word come from?"</p>
<p>"Everybody uses that world Anthony. Is it Ok if I use it?"</p>
<p>"Sure my sweetheart it just surprised me that all. Hearing that word come from that sweet mouth"</p>
<p>"Very funny. This sweet mouth just sucked your cock and swallowed all your cum so that word should be the last thing that surprises you"</p>
<p>"So are we going to fuck now?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I really want to fuck you Melinda. I think for the first time, I will lay on my back and you get over me with your knees on either side and you can just lower yourself down. You can control everything and once you have me inside, I will roll you over and fuck you really good. There will be no doubt you have been fucked when I am done. Hopefully I will make you cum"</p>
<p>She got up and straddled me. She moved her bummy down and then slid up so my cock was wedged between her lips. She was dripping wet.</p>
<p>"Just slide back and forth along my cock for a bit and just nudge my cock against your hole while you sit on me"</p>
<p>"Like this?" she said as she pressed her weight down pressing me cock against my stomach.</p>
<p>I watched as my knob poked out then disappeared beneath her. She nudged my cock against her clitoris then down a bit and I could feel her baby girl hole as she slid up.</p>
<p>The look on her face was one of pure lust and astonishment that she was so close to getting her first. She stopped when my knob was pressed securely in her hole. She knew she was there. She pushed and my knob entered her, so tight it felt like it was going to pinch it off.</p>
<p>"Oh my God Anthony. You feel so big. Do you think it will fit"</p>
<p>"Just keep moving back and forth a bit at a time baby girl. Just push slowly and let your sweet pussy stretch over me"</p>
<p>She continued pressing and I could feel myself enter her. The feeling was indescribable. She pressed again and more went in. I could tell she has only about an inch or more inside and a lot more to go.</p>
<p>"Oohh it hurts a bit. Ooooo but it feels pretty good too"</p>
<p>"Baby girl, go slow. Just go really slow"</p>
<p>"You are so big Anthony. I can't believe how big you are. It feels like I am being split in half"</p>
<p>"Well you practically are my lovely little girl. Just go slow, I don't want you to feel any pain. If it won't go in today then next time. There is no need to rush this"</p>
<p>She pushed again and I could feel my cock slide a bit more inside. She put her hands on my chest and lifted her bummy up a bit then sat down. My cock burst through whatever was holding us back and she sat down with her bummy against my pubic hair. </p>
<p>"Oooohhh Anthony. I did it. I did it. Can you feel me. I did it. I feel so full and your cock is so hot. Oh my God this is so wonderful. I did it"</p>
<p>There are no words to describe the feeling. The softness but the clenching tight grip her little pussy had on my cock was almost too much for me to bear. I almost came.</p>
<p>She worked herself up a bit pulling out maybe an inch, then dropped back down, up and down maybe ten times and the smile on her face was one of happiness and love. </p>
<p>"My baby girl. How amazing you are. I love you. Are you ready for me to fuck you?"</p>
<p>"Yes but let me play here for a bit more, I really like..."</p>
<p>She shuddered and I felt her pussy begin clenching my cock.</p>
<p>"Aaaahhh aaahhh Aaaiiieee Anthony, Oh Anthony I am cumming. I'm cumming oh my God, I'm cumming. Oh I can't stop"</p>
<p>I gripped her hips and got up on my knees with her in my lap and fucked her for a few minutes. She never stopped wailing. Her pussy clenching over and over. I lay her down and started to fuck her with long deep strokes. I was close. I pounded into her giving her the fuck of her life, like i promised. </p>
<p>She was actually screaming out her orgasm. One after the other. Melinda was my cummy girl. I don't know if it was just one great big long orgasm or a series of gut clenching separate ones but I didn't care. </p>
<p>I was so close. I pulled out and then slammed into her clutching pussy and then I felt my prostate start and my sperm made the trip. I exploded into her clenching, oozy wet pussy.  I spurted at least a half dozen times.</p>
<p>I normally cum a lot and this time was no exception. I could feel it being squirted out of her full pussy each time my cock touched her depth. On the pull out her pussy clenched and on the push stroke her depths opened to take more until I could no longer feel her cervix. I could push in all the way.</p>
<p>Finally after what seemed like a long time but was probably only a minute or more, I rolled onto my side pulling her with me, still embedded deep in her little pussy. It was the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt, the most wonderful sexual experience I have ever had.</p>
<p>A nine year old girl, just a lick of a girl took my length and girth better than any other woman I have ever had sex with. </p>
<p>"So what did you think of that?"</p>
<p>"Anthony, Oh Anthony I love you so much. I don't have anything to compare it to but that was the most awesome feeling. I can't even remember how many times I had an orgasm. It seemed like a whole lot of little ones all rolled into one big one. Like there was no end to the first one and no beginning to the next one"</p>
<p>"Well little lady, I can honestly say that never in my life have I ever experienced sex like that. Did it not hurt or feel uncomfortable. I was afraid I may have hurt you"</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me. If you had more, I would have taken that too. I love fucking so much. That was the most awesome feeling. You know when you came, I could feel your cum squishing out of my pussy and running down my bummy crack. It felt so wonderful when you came in me"</p>
<p>"Oh my God, what time is it?"</p>
<p>"I think we have lots of time yet Anthony. Where is your watch?"</p>
<p>"Let me lift my head up so I can see the clock on the night table"</p>
<p>"Well it is only six twenty. Phew"</p>
<p>"That's awesome Anthony, we can fuck again before you drive me home. But I would like something to drink and maybe another piece of pizza"</p>
<p>"Good idea Melinda, good idea"</p>
<p>First trip was to the bathroom where she sat down on the toilet and peed for almost a minute, making all kinds of pussy farts. We laughed our heads off. When she finished she got up and turned around and looked into the bowl.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, you have to see this Anthony"</p>
<p>I looked into the bowl and it was a light yellow color that clearly showed all my sperm floating on top. </p>
<p>"Wow, you cum a lot. No wonder I had a hard time swallowing it all. Holy cow, would you look at that. I bet there is still a whole bunch up inside me still too"</p>
<p>"Well I think we had better introduce you to a douche and a shower before you go home young lady. If any of that leaks into your panties, your mother will know for sure what it is. Maybe as well I will buy you some panty liners. First a douche, then wear a panty liner home and flush it when you go to the bathroom. Do not put it in the garbage. If your mother sees it she will get suspicious"</p>
<p>"Damn I love you Melinda. I don't know how that is possible so soon you being only nine and me being thirty four. But it is what it is. I love you"</p>
<p>"Well I love you too and it isn't just the puppy kind. We have made love like a man and a woman do. You are my man and I am your woman. I will take care of your every need. Now I am really hungry as well so unless you are going to feed me another helping of your juice, I want a drink and pizza"</p>
<p>We didn't even bother putting on cloths. We walked to the kitchen hand in hand, naked. The contrast between us was startling. My Italian background gave me a dark complexion, Melinda was a white girl. She was tanned with tan lines but there was not a big contrast, which meant that she didn't get a whole lot of sun.</p>
<p>"So you are enjoying yourself huh? Are you Ok with what we just did?"</p>
<p>"Anthony, I have never enjoyed anything like that in my life and I am better than Ok. I feel so fantastic and I am so happy. I love you and will take good care of your needs, because I have needs too and they are the same as yours"</p>
<p>"When you had you cock all the way up inside me, I felt on top of the world. I felt so full, full of your love and the look on your face told me that you felt the same"</p>
<p>"Well sweetheart, I haven't had a lot of different women in my life but I have had a few and none of them came even close to giving me the sensations I got when I was inside you. What really surprised me was that you could take my whole cock. I know I am not really big but a few women I had sex with couldn't take it all. You amazed me"</p>
<p>"Oh God, Anthony when I was on top and sat down, I thought I was going to split in half and then my pussy sort of opened up and it filled me. I could feel it way up there but it didn't hurt. I felt stretched to the maximum but it didn't hurt"</p>
<p>"So if you are finished with your pizza, all this talk about fucking has my cock rock hard again and he would like to say hello to his little friend"</p>
<p>We almost ran to the bedroom, she got there first and watching her run up the stairs with that beautiful round ass in front of me, made my cock raging hard. She whipped around the corner into the bedroom and almost flew in a leap for the bed and almost in the same motion was on her back with her legs spread wide.</p>
<p>"Oh my aren't you a picture of sexiness? That little pussy of yours is so damn beautiful. I have seen shaved pussies before but none compare to the perfection of one that hasn't started to grow hair yet"</p>
<p>"Your pussy is so amazing"</p>
<p>I crawled up between her legs and ran my tongue from her bummy hole to her clitoris. She lifted her legs up and hooked her arms under her knees pulling then to her chest.</p>
<p>"Oh my baby girl. That is so amazing to see. Your little pussy is open for me and your little bummy is shining"</p>
<p>I licked her bummy and hooked my tongue inside it. She squealed then moaned loudly.</p>
<p>"Oh my God Anthony, when you did that I thought I was going to cum"</p>
<p>"Would you like to cum like that. I would really like to lick your bummy"</p>
<p>"If you want to, it feels really nice, not like my clitoris but nice"</p>
<p>I didn't need any more invitation and her position gave me unfettered access. I licked her and rolled my tongue and gently pushed it inside slowly fucking her rosebud with my tongue. She loved it.</p>
<p>"Oh Anthony, Oh I could get to like this. Do me more. Oooohh yes like that, just like that. Oh oh Oh my God, Oh I am cumming Anthony. I am cumming. Stick it in me, please stick it in me deeper"</p>
<p>I worked her little pooper with my tongue and gave her two orgasms which for her was probably one big one separated by a gasp.</p>
<p>I crawled up and dropped her legs to the bed and bent to kiss my little girls titties, my titties, those wonderful little marvels of nature.</p>
<p>I positioned my cock and nudged the knob inside her then leaned in to kiss those lips. As my lips touched hers I pushed my cock into her almost halfway, felt a little tightness, pulled out and with the second push bottomed out. I stopped and held my cock inside her. </p>
<p>Her face was a picture of lust, a small smile lifting each corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>"Anthony when you are ready to cum will you let me swallow it. I really want to again. I love you so much. I want to feel your love shooting down my throat"</p>
<p>"Ok it will be all yours. Just before I am ready to come I will pull out and sit back, you just have to sit up and take me in your mouth"</p>
<p>"Oh my God I love sex so much Anthony. I love it so much. Thank you for giving me this"</p>
<p>I began fucking her and within a minute she started her orgasm. I pulled my cock about half way out looking to find her G-spot and it took a bit but I finally found it and just nudged my knob against it.</p>
<p>"Anthony, what is that? That feels so...Oh my God"</p>
<p>She started to cum again. How was it possible that a nine year old could cum so easily and so often. I kept nudging and after about five minutes of her in almost constant orgasm she screamed for me to stop. I was close.</p>
<p>"Oh baby girl, just let me fuck you deep for a minute more and I will give you my cum"</p>
<p>"Oh Anthony, you kill me with your cock. I love it so much. Fuck me, fuck me really good and give me my cum"</p>
<p>I deep stroked her fast and within a minute I felt my balls tighten.</p>
<p>"OK baby girl. I am ready. The rest is up to you"</p>
<p>I pulled out and sat back on my heels. She almost jumped my cock and took me too deep to quickly and gagged but recovered quickly and with three deep sucks brought my sperm speeding up my cock. My prostate pulsed hard the first time, she felt it and was ready. I counted seven times and she never missed a pulse, not a drop escaped. She continued sucking until my cock started to soften. She knew there was no more.</p>
<p>"Oh my baby girl, you are so amazing. Did you like it like that?"</p>
<p>"Anthony, the first time I tried it was not what I expected and the taste was different. Today it tasted so good, almost sweet and I like it a lot. I want lots more. A lot more. I also want a lot more fucking and your tongue in my bummy hole"</p>
<p>"Well my angel, my little lover, I think we can arrange that. I do love sex with you so much. You are a wonderful lover. I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"My girlfriend"</p>
<p>"Are you serious, we are boyfriend and girlfriend now? Seriously?"</p>
<p>"Very serious. I love you and don't want anyone else but you. Just you"</p>
<p>"Oh Anthony, I am so happy. I love you so much"</p>
<p>Chapter 5</p>
<p>"Well listen, it is getting a bit late so why don't we go shower together and clean out that wonderful little pussy of yours and get you home before Mommy gets there. Tomorrow after work I will stop and pick up a douche kit and some pantiliners"</p>
<p>We headed to the shower. The shower in my room, although not the master bedroom because it was my Dad's room; is quite big and has a large modern tub, a step in shower with three shower heads and a wand. The bathroom also has a bidet that I use every time a I have a shit. </p>
<p>We soaped each other down and I washed her pussy really good  using the wand being careful not to shoot water up there too far. </p>
<p>The ride home was quiet. We were both deep in thought for some reason.</p>
<p>"Are you Ok? Sweetheart is something bothering you?"</p>
<p>"No just thinking about us and how sad it is that we can't be together really. You know going to movies, going to the park, the zoo and things like real lovers do. Oh I know we can go to the park and the zoo and maybe even a movie but we would need to work around my Mom's schedule and be careful not to touch or kiss or show any affection"</p>
<p>"You know for a nine year old, you are a very intelligent young lady. Certainly smarter than most beyond your years. You think like an adult. You are right and in this State, you need to be sixteen years old with parental consent before you can marry and I think your mother might have something to say about that. Besides, I am thirty four, you are nine and for sure in the next couple of years you are going to fall in love with some pimple face a couple grades above you and surrender yourself to him on the mistaken premise that he loves you"</p>
<p>"Wow, you use a lot of big word, but lucky for you English is one of my favorite subjects and I understood everything you said. However, Mister  I am not your ordinary girl and I won't surrender my pussy to just anyone. I have given it to you of my own free will and you have respected what I gave you and I love you. I am a girl of her word and when I tell you I love you, I mean it"</p>
<p>"Well young lady, I too am a man of my word and when I say I love you, I mean it. I have no idea how all this is going to play out but I want you and I need you. I have so much lust for you my angel. I love your body so much and your mind is a work in progress"</p>
<p>I dropped her off around the corner. She said she would try to come tomorrow but couldn't promise and that weekends were pretty much taking care of house things, Mom and sister, laundry, cleaning, changing sheets and things like that.</p>
<p>That meant the weekend would be quiet, and quite frankly I was looking forward to it. Melinda tested my endurance and a rest would be nice.</p>
<p>I went to bed early and slept like a log. It was almost 8:30 when I opened my eyes.</p>
<p>I put on the coffee and made some eggs and bacon with a little fried potato. With plate in hand I headed to the gazebo attached to the kitchen. The sun felt great and breakfast renewed my energy. I felt really good.</p>
<p>It was now almost 9:30 and decided to go for a quick dip in the pool. I did twenty leisure laps and lay on a pool chair to dry off in the sun. I dozed off and when I woke up it was 12:45. </p>
<p>Still a bit groggy I went to the kitchen for some juice and was puttering around in the living room when the door chimed. I didn't jump like before because Melinda has already told me she wouldn't be able to come today. So who was at the door. As I said before I don't get many drop in people.</p>
<p>I opened the door and there stood Melinda, looking a little shy.</p>
<p>"What's going on baby girl?" </p>
<p>"We finished all our chores and Mom said I could take off for an hour and a bit so I decided to come and see you"</p>
<p>"Well is this my lucky day or what? What would you like to do for an hour?"</p>
<p>"Can we have sex. I mean it will have to be quick cause it took me almost twenty minutes to get here and another twenty back and for sure Mom will ask me where I was if I am late. So can we just have sex?"</p>
<p>"So you just want a quicky. That's what we call it, no muss no fuss, just lick me and fuck me and I will be on my way"</p>
<p>"Can we? Can we do it just like that?"</p>
<p>"If that's what you want, who am I to refuse the most beautiful girl in the world"</p>
<p>"I love you so much T...Anthony"</p>
<p>"Why do you keep starting to call me Tony. You have always called me Anthony and now it's like you stutter with Tony"</p>
<p>"No it isn't that, I don't know what that was all about. I know I call you Anthony and I don't know. Can we have sex now?"</p>
<p>"Come on, race you upstairs"</p>
<p>She looked a bit confused by that so I took off running and she followed me and once I turned the corner to my room she whipped past me and jumped on the bed.</p>
<p>"Are you Ok Melinda? You seem a bit distant or distracted"</p>
<p>"Yes I am Ok. Come here and let me play with that big cock of yours"</p>
<p>I was still in my swim shorts bare chest so getting undressed was a two second deal. I pushed my shorts down and stepped to the bed with my cock pointing straight up.</p>
<p>She was slow in getting her cloths off, the little white tank top with spaghetti straps was easy but her shorts took her a bit and then she seemed to hesitate with the panties.</p>
<p>"Can I suck your cock Anthony?"</p>
<p>"Oh baby girl, it is all yours" </p>
<p>I moved to the side of the bed where she sat with her legs dangling. She parted them as I stepped between them. She took me in her hand making my cock pulse. I felt her fingers loosen and then she gripped me again. She looked at the tip of my cock and seeing the bubble of pre-cum leaned forward and licked it. She hesitated again then took just the knob in her mouth. </p>
<p>She started to suck me. It seemed different from yesterday but after a minute or so she got right into it and was doing a masterful job. Her lips were made for cock.</p>
<p>I pulled back and pushed her onto the bed, legs still dangling. I knelt down and dove into her pussy. She was wet.</p>
<p>"Put your feet on my shoulders Melinda"</p>
<p>Her little flower opened up. I gripped her bummy cheeks one in each hand, lifting her bummy hole to my tongue. She nearly bucked herself off the bed.</p>
<p>"Whoa what was that all about"</p>
<p>"Oh my God that was so amazing. Can you do more like that?"</p>
<p>"Of course my sweetheart, of course, I know how much you like it"</p>
<p>I rolled my tongue and jabbed it at her little poop hole and tongue fucked her for a minute or so then slowly curled my tongue inside. Her hole was now wide open.</p>
<p>I moved up and licked her now dripping pussy. She tasted different today than yesterday but I guess women and girls juice changes just like ours does. I know from past experiences that if a guy hasn't had sex for a while, the very first ejaculation is somewhat bitter and the second and third are somewhat sweet like pre-cum. That's what I was told so I just assumed the same thing went with pussy juice.</p>
<p>"Are you Ok baby girl. Is my little cummy girl ready for a cum?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I think so"</p>
<p>I licked her pussy a little more and then attacked her clitoris. Within a minute she has her first cum and two more followed quickly behind. Yup this was my cummy girl.</p>
<p>"I am going to fuck you now. I need to feel your pussy. I need to be inside you my love"</p>
<p>I crawled up onto the bed and pulled her with me, kissing those little titty gems as I worked my way up to her lips. </p>
<p>"How would you like it my angel? You on top or me on top?"</p>
<p>"I think with you on top"</p>
<p>I spread her legs and swiped my cock up and down her wet little pussy, feeling her lips spread until I felt her hole open allowing my knob to enter. She gasped. I looked at the surprised look on her face and wondered what the fuck that was all about.</p>
<p>Now that I was lodged into her vagina, I pushed and slid in easily almost halfway and met some resistance, just like yesterday, pulled back and in one smooth movement entered her completely. She moaned loudly.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Oh wow, does that ever feel good. Now I kno... I love the feeling of your cock Anthony"</p>
<p>Her whole attitude and demeanor had me puzzled but this was my Melinda. I started to long stroke and her pussy clenched me each time I entered completely. I loved how her pussy felt. It was so tight and fit my cock like a glove. She was so wet. I started to fuck her a little harder, which brought squeals and more loud moaning.</p>
<p>"Oh my God. Oh yes, that feels so good. Oh Anthony fuck me, fuck me hard" she repeated over and over, like some mantra.</p>
<p>I picked up the pace and within a minute I felt her pussy clench, her body stiffen and she started cumming.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, I feel like I'm going to explode"</p>
<p>"Baby girl, oh Melinda I love you so much"</p>
<p>"I love you too. I love fucking so much. This is so great"</p>
<p>I was close and she just had a huge orgasm so now it was my turn. I was fucking my cock into her, slamming her bummy into the bed and then I felt it begin.</p>
<p>"Do you want it in your mouth baby girl?"</p>
<p>"No shoot it into my pussy Ok, give it to me. Fuck me"</p>
<p>Two more pumps and the first pulse entered her. She squealed and giggled then started another orgasm as the rest of my sperm filled her clenching pussy. After the second jet each thrust squirted my cum out of her full to the brim little pussy. </p>
<p>"Oh Melinda. I do so love fucking you. Your little pussy is so tight and so deep. I can stick my cock into you all the way and it feels wonderful to be that deep in you"</p>
<p>"I love your cock too Anthony. I just love it. Maybe next time I will drink your cum. You know I like it right?"</p>
<p>"Yes I do know you like it and I especially like it when you suck me and swallow my sperm after I fuck you. That is pretty sexy. I do like filling your little pussy more though. But knowing how much you like the taste of a mouthful I am Ok with that too. I love you little girl"</p>
<p>"I love you too Anthony. I really do love you. Now I know for sure"</p>
<p>"Well you got your quicky so off to the bathroom and clean out that little treasure pot of yours and get that sweet little pooper back home before Mommy sends the police out looking for you"</p>
<p>She giggled and ran to the bathroom, my cum dripping onto the hardwood floor, running down her legs.</p>
<p>"Holy cow, you have really big orgasms Anthony. Wow"</p>
<p>She washed herself in the shower with the wand. I sat and watched her. That sweet little ass, damn she was so sexy my little girl.</p>
<p>"I'll drive you if you want"</p>
<p>"No that's Ok just in case someone sees me. It is best if I take the train"</p>
<p>Off she went running. God I loved that little girl. She made me feel so good to be able to satisfy a female, completely. I am not saying that I was a bad lay because all the women that I ever had sex with always wanted a return engagement but there was something about the synergy between us that made us both equals, both wanting the experience to be the best for each other. </p>
<p>We were in sync.</p>
<p>Sunday was a nice day so I took a drive to the beach. I had a nice lunch all by myself, lots of women running around practically naked and many with a wandering eye, giving me the signals. However, I wasn't interested and smiled a lot but made no apparent show of interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday came and went as did the week. I had a lot of work to catch up on at the office as my 3:00 departures left unfinished business so I never made it home until after 5:00 nearly all week.</p>
<p>I was content though, knowing that my girl would be coming today. My office and backlog was caught up which made my secretary happy and at 3:00 I headed for the train.</p>
<p>I picked up a large pepperoni pizza that was ready for me when I walked in the pizza shop door. Good Afternoon Mr. Menducci as always from Sergio. Sergio's Tratoria made the best pizza for hundreds of miles.</p>
<p>I got home at my usual time, put the pizza in the oven to keep it warm and went upstairs to change into something easily removed.</p>
<p>I didn't bother putting on a shirt and my shorts were baggy enough that I didn't need to worry about tenting as I didn't wear any underwear.</p>
<p>At precisely 4:00 the doorbell chimed. Right on time, my girl was always right on time. I buzzed her in and sat down in the kitchen waiting for her. She took her sweet time getting there and I called her once and didn't get an answer. I was just about to get up when she came screaming around the corner and slid into the nook with a slice of pizza in her hand. It was poetry in motion.</p>
<p>Her mid thigh dress flaring out as she sat. She was so beautiful.</p>
<p>"So how was your week?" I asked</p>
<p>"Well I had lots of homework cause we started a school project on Space Flight and me and my sister worked hard on it"</p>
<p>"What about you? Did you have a good week?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I missed you and I can hardly wait to get my hands on you and taste you and stick my cock in that beautiful little pussy of yours"</p>
<p>"Me too, I didn't think I would be able to hold out but I had so much work to do I didn't have a choice. I so wanted to come by but I just couldn't"</p>
<p>"Well you're here now so want to head up?"</p>
<p>"Sure do, I can hardly wait. My pussy is dripping already just thinking about your cock"</p>
<p>We walked up the stairs holding hands. I turned and picked her up, a bum cheek in each hand, feeling her wetness between her legs. My cock was dancing.</p>
<p>We turned the corner and entered my bedroom. I took off my shorts and my cock sprang up like it was going to launch a missile. She quickly stripped off her cloths.</p>
<p>"I have to use the bathroom quickly Anthony. You get ready for me Ok"</p>
<p>"Sure my angel"</p>
<p>She walked into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and just drifted with thoughts of her tiny titties dancing behind my eyelids. </p>
<p>"Anthony" I heard her call from the foot of the bed.</p>
<p>When I opened my eyes, I did a double take, shook my head and rubbed my eyes. </p>
<p>"Holy fuck"</p>
<p>"What the fuck is going on here?" </p>
<p>I sat there looking down over my feet and two identical girls, identical in every respect. They were twins. My little girl was a twin.</p>
<p>"I thought we had agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone. Now you put me in a very difficult situation"</p>
<p>"Our Love, our lover. You don't have to worry about a thing"</p>
<p>"Why is that?"</p>
<p>"Well you have already fucked us both"</p>
<p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>"Wa Wa What do you mean, I have already fucked you both?"</p>
<p>"Well last time you thought it was me but actually it was my sister Belinda. I told you I had a younger sister. I didn't tell you how old she was. I am eleven minutes older than her, so she is my younger sister"</p>
<p>I sat there, then leaned back on my hands, staring at two of the most beautiful creatures ever created. It was impossible to tell them apart. Same hairstyle, same face, same little titties, now four of them, absolutely beautiful little titties. Two identical little girl pussies with their inner labia visible.</p>
<p>"You know you two, now that know what was going on here, explains why she seemed different. Why one time you were the Melinda I knew and then the reserved and almost frightened Melinda"</p>
<p>"Well Anthony, I had never done it before and talking about it with my sister and doing it are two different things. I was actually quite scared and it was all I could do to not blow it. Melinda explained everything and I mean everything but once I was here I was almost in panic"</p>
<p>"Well you did a good job in not blowing your cover. I was a bit confused by it all but you two are exactly the same so I just chalked it up to being nervous about something"</p>
<p>"I am stunned. I don't know what to say. So now what?"</p>
<p>"Well we are both here for you. We are both yours. We both want to be your lovers. We both want you. We both need to have sex with you either together or if you prefer one at a time at different times"</p>
<p>"You had this planned didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes we did. After each time I came here, I would tell Belinda everything, not leaving out a single detail. She knows every conversation we had, every thing you did to me and how it made me feel. What you liked and how you liked it. We were backup copies of each other"</p>
<p>"But why?"</p>
<p>"We decided that we wanted to learn more about sex and we didn't want to learn from some pimple faced schoolboy. We wanted a man to teach us. We wanted to lose our virginity to someone who knew what they were doing"</p>
<p>"But why me?"</p>
<p>"I had seen you once a while back and I thought you were really handsome. I told my sister about you and we both watched you but you never noticed us and we both decided that you would be the one. We didn't quite know how to get your attention. Then Belinda came up with the idea about the money and we figured that if I told you that I would have to suck a cock or pay up, that you wouldn't want me to do that" said Melinda</p>
<p>Belinda continued "We lucked out with the ten dollars because it gave Melinda an excuse to come to your house to return the other five dollars and pretty much seduce you"</p>
<p>"Well that you did and I am totally blown away by this"</p>
<p>"Are you angry with us?"</p>
<p>"No, I feel honored that you both gave me your trust and now of course, doubly honored that you gave me your most prized possession"</p>
<p>"So can we still be your lovers?"</p>
<p>"Come here my sweetheart little girls. Come here"</p>
<p>Belinda and Melinda crawled up onto the bed, one on each side. They both sat there on their haunches, resting a hand on my chest. They were both pictures of innocence and lust combined. My cock was like a pipe bomb.</p>
<p>Belinda moved her hand down my chest and wrapped her little fingers around my cock.</p>
<p>"So Anthony can we both be your lovers? We both really want to. You have made us so happy and we really like you, a lot. We both love you too Anthony, we love you so much and not just some school girl crush. I mean really love you. We are both yours and we both want to have sex with you, a lot of sex"</p>
<p>"Well, now that I know what is going on, and you know that I love you, so loving one means I love you both. I don't know what to say though, I mean you both are so young and so beautiful. Seeing you both like this and knowing how I feel about you both, I can't think of anything I would want more"</p>
<p>They both jumped on me, pushing me down on the bed, giggling and smothering me with kisses. Belinda's hand never let go of my cock, that now was pulsing so hard and fast, I thought I was going to lose it. </p>
<p>Melinda bent over and place her lips on mine, a searching kiss and Belinda bent over and took my cock in her mouth, right to her throat in one movement. I nearly came. She tightened her grip like she knew that I was about to lose it.</p>
<p>I pulled myself up, resting on my elbows. Melinda's nipples were close to my face and Belinda released my cock and turned to look at me.</p>
<p>"Belinda, my angel. We only had sex once. How did you know I was about to cum?"</p>
<p>"We looked up a lot of stuff on the Internet about sex and giving pleasure to a man and all about how to give a good blowjob and other stuff. I could see and feel your balls tighten up and I could feel how the big vein grew bigger and I knew from what we studied that you were close. It said that by tightening your grip that you could stop a man from cumming"</p>
<p>"Wow, you young ladies are so amazing"</p>
<p>Melinda, moved closer pressing her tiny titties into my mouth and Belinda resumed her sucking. I lay back down pulling Melinda with me, her little eggs pulled by my suction on them. She moaned loudly.</p>
<p>I tucked my left arm around her bum cheeks and with my right hand, pulled Belinda so her bummy was facing me. Her little pussy was glistening and her puckered rosebud winked at me.</p>
<p>I dipped my thumb into her sweet pussy then slid a finger into it and rubbed my now wet thumb up over her pucker. She sucked hard taking more of my cock into her warm mouth. </p>
<p>"Oh my God, baby girl. You are amazing, but if you want me to fuck you, you need to be careful. I am so close to cumming"</p>
<p>"Oh we want you to fuck us Anthony" said Melinda "But you can cum if you want to. We can share your milk. We both love it and after that you will be able to fuck us longer. Go ahead, let it go Anthony. Just let it go"</p>
<p>Melinda, pulled her little titty from my mouth and turned around in the same position as her sister. Her little ass and pussy were dripping wet.</p>
<p>I dipped my thumb in her pussy and then a finger with my thumb rubbing her pucker. Belinda by this time had relaxed her sphincter and my thumb was now all the way into her tight little bummy hole. I wasted no time and after gently massaging Melinda's crinkle, pushed my thumb into hers. They were both moaning loudly.</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, Oh I am so close" they moaned in unison. Their moans repeating every few seconds.</p>
<p>Belinda knew I was close and had not relaxed her tight grip on the base of my cock. I tilted my head to see Belinda pull off and Melinda without so much as a second passed took my cock almost down her throat in one gulp. I was on the edge, ready to spew my milk. They both knew it.</p>
<p>I was now thumb and finger fucking their little asses and pussies and I could feel their bummy muscles clenching so I knew they were as close as I was.</p>
<p>"Cum for us Daddy, cum in my mouth. Cum for us Daddy"</p>
<p>"Cum for me, both of you. Cum for Daddy. I want to see your little pussies squirt. Cum my baby girls"</p>
<p>Almost like in stereo, I heard their gasps and what began bubbling out of my cock, started bubbling out of their little girl pussies. Bald, glistening, squirting their nectar. I wanted so much to be able to lap at their fountain but my own orgasm took over.</p>
<p>"I'm cumming baby girls" I growled as I felt the first spurt launch from my balls.</p>
<p>Belinda released her grip on my cock and the first spurt blasted into Melinda's mouth. I looked up watching my cock pulsing it's load into her mouth. She quickly pulled off, with perfect timing as Belinda engulfed me taking the second spurt. Melinda swallowed, Belinda's mouth full, she pulled off to allow Melinda to take the third. </p>
<p>They switched back and forth until there was no more to be had. They were almost screaming their orgasm out. They were loud and the sound erotic. </p>
<p>Their little girl pussies were spewing nectar in tiny squirts that ran down the sides of my chest and onto the sheets. Never in  my life had I experienced or witnessed such a display of raw sex. It was a beautiful sight to behold.</p>
<p>"Oh Anthony, that was so marvelous. I cannot believe what we just did. Did you like it. I know we did. You are so awesome, so sexy and so good to us"</p>
<p>"My angels. Never in the history of mankind has their ever been two more beautiful, sexy and loving girls as you both. I love you both with all my heart. I am yours forever"</p>
<p>"And you are ours" replied Melinda "I think we made a very good choice don't you sis?"</p>
<p>"You do have an eye for things beautiful" replied Belinda</p>
<p>"Come on up here and snuggle me, my angels. I am almost without words. Never have I ever had an experience like that which just happened. You two girls are amazing and so sexual. I am the luckiest man on earth"</p>
<p>My cock had not lost much of it's hardness. I was so turned on by these beautiful specimens of female innocence. Their lust for me and mine for them kept me in an almost permanent state of arousal. Looking from one to the other, I could see no visible difference.</p>
<p>They both lay down next to me with their heads on my chest. My arm draped over their shoulder, my hand and fingers between their bummy cheeks, fingering their puckered bummy holes. They were relaxed, both had orgasms and my fingers were awakening renewed desire. </p>
<p>"So, my cock is ready anytime one of you are, who wants it first?"</p>
<p>"Do Belinda first, she has only had you once so it's only fair that she get to go first"</p>
<p>"Are you ready my angel?"</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, you have no idea how much we love your cock and when you fucked me the last time, I thought I was going to die. It is so wonderful, feeling you fill me up. I love your cock so much"</p>
<p>"Well, why don't you climb aboard the early flight to paradise young lady. My cock is waiting for that tight little treasure of yours"</p>
<p>Belinda got up and straddled me. Melinda turned to watch her sister. Belinda pushed my cock against my stomach and sat down with her wet little pussy spread apart, her lips separated by my cock. She started sliding back and forth, all the while keeping eye contact with me. She leaned back supporting herself with her hands on my thighs.</p>
<p>The sight was something to behold.</p>
<p>"Daddy, isn't that the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" said Melinda</p>
<p>"It feels so wonderful Daddy. My pussy is so wet and when my clitty rubs on that big vein, it send shivers through me"</p>
<p>Belinda started to work further up my cock until the knob was just visible on her up stroke. She arched her back to keep her clitty in contact. The feeling was intense.</p>
<p>She worked further up and I could feel my knob getting hooked briefly by the entrance to her vagina and then as she slid back and then forward, my cock entered her. She had almost three inches inside then straightened up putting her hands on my chest and pushed down taking me completely. The feeling was amazing.</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, I love the feeling of being filled up by your beautiful cock. I love fucking you so much"</p>
<p>"Baby girl" I groaned "It is so intense feeling your tight little pussy gripping me. Your little pussy is so tight but you can take me completely. I love it"</p>
<p>Melinda turned to look at me. My face was a mask of intense pleasure. My lust was evident. She moved up and kissed me.</p>
<p>"Turn around and kiss your sister and give me that little pussy. I want to lick you. I want to push my tongue into your bummy hole. I want you to cum on my face. Please angel. I need to taste you"</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, you say the nicest things" </p>
<p>Melinda was purring. Belinda was in the throws of starting to orgasm for the first time today with my cock. I was so deep in her. I could feel her end being bumped and each time it did, she squealed.</p>
<p>Melinda turned around, her sister taking her hands from my chest and placed them on her sisters shoulders. Melinda took Belinda's face in her hands and kissed her with such passion.</p>
<p>I was now staring at one of natures wonders. The other was impaled on my throbbing cock, being worked, wet sounds filled the room. I reached back and pulled a pillow under my head which put my lips right on her pussy.</p>
<p>Melinda, knew I wanted her ass so she hunched her back placing it directly on my mouth. I snaked my tongue out, licking her taint, rolled my tongue and plunged it home. Her reaction was to push back and down partially removing my tongue but the tip hooked in her bummy hole.</p>
<p>I gripped her bum cheeks and repositioned her so I could get my tongue back inside her crinkled little rosebud. It opened for me and her muscle relaxed allowing me to shove my tongue to it's depth. She squealed into her sisters mouth and came.</p>
<p>My face was washed with her juice, she squirted an enormous amount of nectar, I lapped and drank from the fountain. I sucked her pussy until she was clean, once again attacking her crinkle. Over and over, she came, I drank, licking her clean until she couldn't take any more.</p>
<p>Belinda was riding me and cumming like a freight train, over and over she orgasmed, milking me with her pussy muscles but I relented and wasn't giving in to my need to blast my milk into her. I know she craved it, but I held back.</p>
<p>"Ok Belinda, you have had your turn, now change with your sister and let me suck you dry. I know your pussy needs my cock and my cum but your sister needs a turn. I am going to fill her"</p>
<p>"Oh you are so unfair. I wanted to feel you squirt in me. I love it when you squirt your milk in my pussy. Oh can't we do a bit more?"</p>
<p>"No, Melinda's turn, now get up here on my face with that wonder of nature"</p>
<p>I waited until she finished. She squealed when she pulled out. </p>
<p>They changed places. Melinda mounted me, angled my cock and sank down to the hilt in one smooth motion.</p>
<p>"Ooohhhh Daddy, I do so love feeling your cock fill me like that. Feeling it move in and out of me is the most wonderful feeling in the world"</p>
<p>"You know, never in my life have I ever experienced any woman who can cum like you two. Never. You both amaze me"</p>
<p>"Anthony, you need to understand that being with you is all we want. We love how you talk to us, we love how you respect us and our bodies, we love how you make us the center of your attention"</p>
<p>"Ladies, my beautiful little ladies. You both amaze me, how you treat me. Never in my wildest dreams could I possibly have dreamed of something like this. You are both so beautiful, so young, so full of sexual energy, I think you might be trying to kill me"</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, we love you too much to try to kill you, both of us. We can't think of any place we would rather be than with you. We know how much you love us and we love you back the same. We are yours and you are ours. We are so happy"</p>
<p>Belinda sank down wedging her pussy over my mouth. Melinda rode me like a rodeo star. She moaned and squealed out her orgasms one after the other as I lapped at her sisters dripping pussy. </p>
<p>"Daddy, can you do my bummy like you did to Melinda?"</p>
<p>I pushed her up a bit to answer.</p>
<p>"Your wish is my command and my pleasure. Both your little bummies are so wonderful and even though it's your pooper, they both taste great. I love pushing my tongue into you"</p>
<p>I pulled her back down, rolled my tongue and plunged it into her little crinkle. She stiffened then relaxed doing a poo push and my tongue slid into her bummy hole completely, my lips pressed against her crinkles.</p>
<p>Melinda was off in another world, slowing oh so exquisitely slowly she move my cock in and out of her sweet puffy pussy. I wanted to watch her as she came, to watch those puffy lips extending, retracting inside with each motion, but my face was glued to my nectar factory and it was all I could do to keep up with her squirting almost every few seconds. My tongue probed her little crinkle.</p>
<p>When I felt it clench, I knew a new squirt waited for me so I was constantly sucking and probing one hole then the other. How could these little young girls, cum that much. It was amazing. Never in my life have I ever encountered a female who could cum almost instantaneously and a few seconds later, ride another one out.</p>
<p>I was so distracted by Belinda and her bummy, that when I felt my balls tighten it almost shocked me back to reality and the feel of Melinda's pussy clenching my cock as she started another orgasm, so wet, so warm, so tight send the signal. She felt it too and started fucking me with more vigor. It felt like I was going to blow a hole out the other side of her. I came a torrent. </p>
<p>Both my girls had exhausted themselves. Melinda slid off me to lay beside me, and Belinda collapsed on my stomach. My cock was still oozing cum. Belinda took me in her mouth and sucked whatever was left, licked me clean then turned around and lay on the other side. We slept for nearly an hour.</p>
<p>It was nearly time for my angels to head home so we hopped into the shower with no monkey business, dried off and headed back to the bed.</p>
<p>"You know Anthony, I really like calling you Daddy. I think it makes me feel closer to you, if that is even possible" said Belinda</p>
<p>"I feel the same way Daddy. You bring out the best in us both and I know that my school work has improved because I am not all wound up with stupid school boys, knowing I have you to take care of my every need" said Melinda</p>
<p>"Girls. My little lovers. You make me so excited. I can't believe how in the short time we have known one another, that we have progressed to this. Love and I mean love is so wonderful a feeling. Thank you both for showing me what the word means. I love you with all my heart and having you both together is mind boggling"</p>
<p>"We love it too Daddy, but we have been talking and we would like to spend time with you one on one. Oh we want sometimes to come together but I really like being with you alone too. So does Belinda. She really loved it when she was here alone with you"</p>
<p>"Well I will let you both decide how and when and whom will come for love"</p>
<p>"Oh did I tell you that Mom got a new job. She really likes it and her new boss is great and treats her really nice. His name is Harold Benton. She says he is really polite and doesn't get all twisted out of shape when she does something wrong"</p>
<p>He just says "You are in a learning curve Heather and I am really pleased with your work and your ethics"</p>
<p>"What are ethics Daddy"</p>
<p>"Ethics are things like respect, tolerance, dedication to one's job, caring for others without expectations, that sort of thing"</p>
<p>"Mom really likes it. She said she is working and gets paid a lot more money and her boss does states planning or something like that"</p>
<p>"Estate Planning, Trust Accounts and other legal mumbo jumbo"</p>
<p>"Yes that's it. What is that?"</p>
<p>"Well people who have a lot of money, but not necessarily so; want to make sure that when they die, that their Estate, all their stuff, money, property and things go to the right people as part of their will. We, uh some companies do Estate Planning and then when they die and a lawyer gathers the family together to read their will, they will usually take care of things that have been left in trust with the lawyers"</p>
<p>"You are a lawyer. Do you do that kind of thing too?"</p>
<p>"Yes and other things too. We set up trust accounts for people who want to leave some money for young family members. The money is put into an account that collects interest and when the person becomes an adult, usually eighteen years old, they get the money to do with what they want. It's like a guarantee they will be taken care of when they become adults"</p>
<p>"I have a confession to make. Harold Benton works for me and my law firm. I was the one who got your Mom her new job. I am one of the partners of the company that I work for"</p>
<p>"Really, really. Why did you do that?"</p>
<p>"Well when you told me your mother didn't like her job and how your family struggled, and being as how I love you, I thought I could help out. I am sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to complicate things and I hope I haven't overstepped"</p>
<p>They both jumped me and smothered me with kisses and hugs. My face was mashed by four little titties as they hugged me to their chests. They were so beautiful and so appreciative. I hugged them back kissing my little titties. </p>
<p>"So listen up angels. It is time for you to get dressed and head home so let's get a move on. Do you want me to drive you?"</p>
<p>"Oh sure that would be really great. I love your car so much"</p>
<p>We all got dressed and headed to the garage. I fired up my Beemer and backed out. Both my angels were in the back seat. I adjusted the mirror a bit and was gifted with a look straight up Belinda's thighs. I could see her panties in an unobstructed view, her puffy labia bulging against the fabric.</p>
<p>I felt my cock stir. I drove them to the corner before their house, turned and was met with two smiling faces whose lips planted a kiss on either side of my mouth, tongues out and before I could respond, they were gone.</p>
<p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>I went to work the next day as usual, somewhat blown away with yesterday's events and every now and then just shook my head in  disbelief. Visions visited my head space all morning. My secretary told me that Harold Benton wanted to talk to me.</p>
<p>At 11:30 I went to his office and for the first time meeting her, he presented Heather Hawkins. </p>
<p>"Mr. Menducci, this is Heather Hawkins and I can't thank you enough for recommending her. She is wonderful to work with"</p>
<p>"Hello Heather, call me Tony. Harold does and so does everyone else here. Mr. Menducci sounds so stuffy. However in  the presence of clients Mr. Menducci is required"</p>
<p>She was a stunning auburn haired goddess. Her hair was the same color as the girls, about five foot six or seven, not skinny but thin with an amazing pair of tits and an ass that made my cock lurch. Her skin was flawless and glowed. She was wearing a light green dress that hugged her body loosely but hid nothing of her shape.</p>
<p>The girls had said she was beautiful but they underestimated her beauty. It wasn't hard to tell that this was the mother of my two lovers. Her vivid green eyes sparkled like those of her girls. I had to concentrate to keep my jaw from dropping open and staring.</p>
<p>"Wow, what I am about to say is totally unprofessional but please forgive but you are beautiful"</p>
<p>"Thank you Tony. I will take that as a compliment"</p>
<p>"So are you happy working here?"</p>
<p>"Yes Tony, Harold is a great person to work for and I enjoy his area of professional expertise. He has been so helpful in getting me up to speed and I get along great with his wife Samantha. I have met her a few times already and we are going to lunch tomorrow. I really enjoy my position and is leaps and bounds better than my last employment"</p>
<p>"I only have one question though. I have never met you before and am wondering how you knew my name and where I worked?"</p>
<p>"Well we lawyers have our sources and without seeming evasive, let's just say for now that a little birdy told me that you were a great asset and were working in a job you didn't particularly like. Anything more than that will require whips and chains"</p>
<p>"That can be arranged" she said with a giggle. I knew that giggle.</p>
<p>"Thank you Tony. Thank you for everything. I won't let you down"</p>
<p>"Oh I have no worries about that Heather, Harold has assured me that you are a valuable asset to the firm. Well Harold, I have a lunch engagement so I will leave you two to get back to work. Really nice to meet your Heather"</p>
<p>"Likewise Tony" Heather's smile said a lot but her eyes said much more.</p>
<p>I left Harold's office with a chubby. I love my little girls and after having sex with them, I never thought a mature woman could ever wind me up but Heather almost broke my spring. She was stunning and there was a glint or sparkle in her eyes that said something that couldn't have been spoken at the time and I wasn't imagining it. Something happened in that few minutes and wondered about how the girls would react.</p>
<p>I had lunch with an old client Larry Hendersen,  facing new criminal proceedings for reckless endangerment with respect to environmental pollution. This would be his second offense and it was going to be difficult to get him off with the five million dollar fine he got last time. Our legal fees last time were one million six hundred thousand dollars. This time could be more and he may be looking at doing some time, CEO or not.</p>
<p>Lunch was a three martini affair with steak and lobster dipped in lots of steaming hot melted garlic butter. The client paid, including billable hours. As CEO of a billion dollar corporation, he could afford it. </p>
<p>I was feeling pretty good and it's times like these that I am so glad I take the train. If I have had more than one beer or one drink, I will not drive. My career depends on it.</p>
<p>I got home early. It was nearly two thirty. I changed and decided to go for a swim. I knew the girls weren't coming today so I was pretty happy to have some down time to build up a good supply of sperm. Those two little girls have me running on empty pretty much the whole time and I wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
<p>Their mother kept jumping into my time frame with visions of her naked. I can honestly say, I have never had a woman affect me like Heather Hawkins did. After a lot of mental acrobatics, should I, should I not, I decided I would talk to Harold and see if he could arrange to have a business lunch with her and I would just happen to be in the same restaurant.</p>
<p>The afternoon progressed, I worked on my tan, not that I needed one but the three martinis and the two beers lulled me into a vegetative state that left me relaxed and content with my life. One of the very few times since my father passed away that I felt at home here, even though I had lived here all my life.</p>
<p>I slept like a log and woke the next morning refreshed. I knew one of my girls would be coming today but I didn't know which one and would only know that if I had my tongue in her bummy. Belinda's bummy was much tighter than Melinda's and had this tiny little wrinkle of skin on her taint. You couldn't really see it but I could feel it with my tongue. They were that identical. I had also told them that I wasn't into playing guessing games. I was sure though that after some time I would know which was which but as of now I was never really sure.</p>
<p>I met with Larry Hendersen as arranged at lunch the day before and we dicided to hire an environmental cleanup firm along with a chemical laboratory other than his own in house lab people to assess the real damage in relation to his prior charge to determine the severity of the spill and or dumping as I suspected. Larry was a bit evasive but we had been with his firm for many years so this was nothing new.</p>
<p>After our meeting that took us until almost one o'clock, I instructed my secretary to brief our associates pool and get them started doing research and pulling the old data to familiarize themselves with it. I told her I was done for the day and stopped by Harold's office.</p>
<p>"So what can I do for you Tony?"</p>
<p>"Well Harold, I really don't know how to ask you this"</p>
<p>"Heather Hawkins?"</p>
<p>"What? Umm, why do you say that?"</p>
<p>"I saw your face yesterday and it was the face she saw on me the day she walked in here. Jesus Tony, that woman is stunning. If I wasn't married and in love with my wife, I would crawl over a mile of broken glass just to smell the ground where she peed. She is beautiful. I mean there are a lot of beautiful women out there but she has this innocent presence that is unnerving.</p>
<p>I explained to him what I wanted and he would arrange it for next week. </p>
<p>After my meeting with him I left the office at two thirty.</p>
<p>The train ride home was uneventful and was looking forward to seeing one of my girls.</p>
<p>Belinda showed up about an hour after I got home. I knew that because she told me. I was waiting for her in the kitchen sitting in the nook.</p>
<p>"So who are we today?" I said as she entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What do you mean Daddy?"</p>
<p>"Well I am not sure anymore about you two. So Belinda or Melinda?"</p>
<p>"Belinda"</p>
<p>I explained to her the only way I would know for sure and she laughed her face off giggling like the schoolgirl she was.</p>
<p>We were sitting in the nook, her on one side, me on the other facing each other. She was wearing a black pleated skirt that came down to just above her knees and a frilly white blouse. The contrast with her skin color was arousing. She told me to close my eyes for a second.</p>
<p>"Close your eyes Daddy and put your hands in your lap and don't peek until I tell you"</p>
<p>I heard her giggle and the table jiggle and a squeak like skin being drawn across a smooth surface.</p>
<p>"Ok Daddy, open your eyes"</p>
<p>When I opened my eyes I nearly ejaculated right there. Belinda had taken off her skirt and shoes, crawled up on the table with her ass pointing right at my face. Her toes were hooked over the edge of the table. She was face down with her hands pulling her cheeks apart presenting that sweet little rosebud to me.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, baby girl. You are such a wicked little girl. I love you"</p>
<p>"Well I am waiting for confirmation that I am Belinda"</p>
<p>I took hold of her thighs and moved to within smelling distance. Her scent was already one of arousal. I dipped my tongue into her already wet little pussy, then drew my tongue up slowly over her taint feeling her little wrinkle and knew instantly it was Belinda. </p>
<p>I continued up to lick her bummy hole, rolling my tongue and in anticipation she did her poo push and her little hole was mine. My tongue was in all the way with my lips touching the crinkled rosebud. Heaven.</p>
<p>I lapped at her bummy and pussy until she had cum several times, then sat back pulling her thighs so she was flat on her stomach. I pushed my shorts down and pulled her down onto my cock and buried it. </p>
<p>"Daddy, why don't you try my bummy today? I really like it when you push your tongue in there so I would like to see what your cock feels like in there. Can we?"</p>
<p>"I will do whatever you want my angel, whatever. I am here for whatever you want and as long as you ask first, but I will never ask you to do anything we haven't already done"</p>
<p>"You are so nice to us Daddy. I knew the minute I saw you get off the train when Melinda and I were waiting. She told me she had found the perfect man and I wanted to see too, so we waited in another car to see where you got off. Then we hookied from school early and waited across the street so I could see you too. I knew you were the right one"</p>
<p>"Well should we go to the bedroom or where would you like?"</p>
<p>"I always like it in your bedroom, it makes me feel more like the couple or threesome that we are. I makes it more like making love than fucking although sometimes it is really fucking and I like that too"</p>
<p>"Well then, let me set the alarm and off we go"</p>
<p>"I'll meet you up there, I want to pee and wash my parts"</p>
<p>She almost raced up the stairs. I set the alarm and followed. </p>
<p>I stripped off my cloths, put on some nice soft music, closed the curtains and turned on a bedside lamp and waited.</p>
<p>Belinda came out of the bathroom, a picture of female innocence and lust all rolled into one tiny package. A picture of pure beauty and this little girl was mine in every way, she trusted me. She adored me, she loved me, she lusted after me and the feelings were so mutual. Pure love, doesn't get any better than this, however inappropriate and illegal.</p>
<p>"My My My, you are a picture of sheer beauty. Belinda, you and your sister are two of the most beautiful people in the world. I mean that from the bottom of my heart"</p>
<p>"We think you are a pretty handsome hunk yourself and we mean that too"</p>
<p>"So come on up here and let's figure out how you want to do this. Putting my cock in your bummy is not going to be easy and I am afraid I will hurt you"</p>
<p>"Well, you have had your finger in there and your tongue and I know how and when to poo push so what do you think is the best way?"</p>
<p>"Well, I am thinking just like when we have sex with your pussy with your legs up and knees against your chest, maybe a pillow or something under your bum. That way I can see by the look on your face if it's hurting. I am big and I know your pussies have gotten used to my cock but your bummy is something totally different"</p>
<p>"It said on the Internet that anal sex if it's done slowly and carefully can be very nice and that sometimes a woman's bummy hole can take just about any size of cock"</p>
<p>"Well, get up here and let's give this a try. In that top drawer there is a tube of KY gel"</p>
<p>She found the tube and slid up onto the bed turning to lay on her back. I grabbed a pillow and motioned for her to lift her bum up and got the pillow in place. She pulled her legs up gripping behind her knees pulling them to her chest.</p>
<p>In that position, she was a wonder to behold. Her little bummy was winking at me, almost pointing up at a forty five degree angle. She was in the perfect position to take me.</p>
<p>"Are you doing your poo pushes right now?"</p>
<p>"Yup, can you see my bummy hole moving?"</p>
<p>"Stunning. My Belinda you are one very serious young lady. Amazing"</p>
<p>My cock was like a missile. I was so hard and throbbing. I smeared a generous amount of KY on her bummy hole and worked it in a bit then placed the tube opening against her open hole and told her to poo push then relax. When she did I squirted some KY into to bummy. I could see it disappear when she clenched.</p>
<p>"Oh that felt pretty good Daddy"</p>
<p>"Just wait"</p>
<p>I smeared some KY on my cock, then gripping it, moved it towards her little rosebud. I rested my knob on her little star and just nudged it several times, each time with a little more pressure.</p>
<p>I was watching my cock partially enter her, the knob still only about half way in, then pushed and it popped in past her sphincter.</p>
<p>She gasped and breathed heavily.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Oh, Oh. Is it in yet"</p>
<p>"No baby girl. Just the tip part is in. How does that feel?"</p>
<p>"It feels kinda weird but I think I like it. Can you push a little more inside"</p>
<p>"Sure, do your poo push and each time I feel you push I will push as well"</p>
<p>She did her poo push and another inch went in. Another poo push and another inch.</p>
<p>"How does that feel?"</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, that feels quite nice actually. I am liking this. Do more, I want more OK?"</p>
<p>One after the other, she and I did our pushing and bit by bit I had almost six inches of my cock in her bummy hole. It felt amazing.</p>
<p>"So what do we do now Daddy. I feel so full and my little pussy is tingling like it has never done before"</p>
<p>"Well, if you think your ready I can pull it out a bit and push it back in"</p>
<p>"Oh do it, do me Daddy. Oh I like this so much. It feels wonderful now"</p>
<p>I pulled out just an inch and pushed back in slowly, back out then back in about ten times. Belinda was moaning loudly. I stepped up the pace a bit and withdrew almost three inches and pushed back in feeling no resistance, just warm bummy hole, clenching, her sphincter working me.</p>
<p>"How is that?"</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, I am so glad we tried this. It feels so good and it doesn't hurt even a little bit"</p>
<p>"Ok, then let me try a bit more. Ready?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh, oh I am more than ready Daddy"</p>
<p>I started to fuck her slowly at first then pulling out almost to the knob and pushing back in slowly and looking down could see that I had nearly seven inches into her. I leaned down and kissed her.</p>
<p>"Put your arms around my neck Belinda and hold me tight"</p>
<p>When she had me in her embrace, her fingers locked around my neck; I  I lifted her up then turned around and lay down, my cock still impaled in her bummy.</p>
<p>"Now sit up and you control the movement"</p>
<p>She took to it like a duck to water and rode my cock like a rodeo star. It took her all of a minute for her first orgasm to hit her and it hit her hard. When it started, she dropped down on me and buried my cock then pulled out almost all the way and plunged back down, over and over, she wailed and screamed her way through three or four monumental orgasms. </p>
<p>Belinda, then collapsed against my chest. Her breath came in gasps, she shivered and shook what looked like a continuous orgasm for almost three minutes.</p>
<p>She lay against me, her body quivering. I hugged her to me whispering love in her ear till she calmed.</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, that was the most awesomest orgasm I have ever had. It just kept going and going and wouldn't stop. Can we do that again?"</p>
<p>"Well I haven't cum yet and my cock is still hard as a rock so whenever you're ready. Go for it, make me cum in your bummy angel. Make me cum in you"</p>
<p>She rested a bit more then lifted herself up and pushed me further into her bummy hole. Belinda started to work her muscles and her sphincter was, it felt like; trying to pinch my cock off.</p>
<p>She then started moving with long deep strokes and I now concentrated on my own orgasm. I didn't want to overdo it and have her sore or worse. I was close and told her so which only made her step up her pace until I knew I was going to cum.</p>
<p>"Baby girl, oh my God, Baby girl. I am cumming. Can you feel me?"</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy I can feel your cock. I love this so much"</p>
<p>I blasted.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Oh Daddy, I can feel you squirting. Oh it feels so warm. Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhh Yes Daddy"</p>
<p>She wailed on each spurt. Her bummy clenching and releasing my cock over and over for what seemed like a hundred spurts and on each one she quivered and jerked through her own. He little wet bummy clenched over and over milking my cock of it's precious cargo. Spurt after spurt of my milk was forced into her already full bummy hole. She wailed and shook and screamed her way through another series of orgasms.</p>
<p>When we were both done, my cock was still hard but softening. She made no attempt to pull it out. The feeling was so intense. This was her first attempt at anal sex and she passed with such passion that I knew it wouldn't be the last.</p>
<p>We showered and went back to the bed. I got a hand mirror and told her to lift her legs up again and held the mirror so she could look at her bummy. I was amazed, it was a little red and a bit open maybe a half inch but it looked fine.</p>
<p>"So what do you think Angel?"</p>
<p>"Wow I can't believe we just did that. My bummy is kind of quivering on the inside but it looks pretty good. Can I touch it?"</p>
<p>"Sure, just let me put a bit of KY on it first. Do you want to see it?"</p>
<p>"Can I see what it looks like?"</p>
<p>"Sure, let me get a mirror from the bathroom"</p>
<p>I got up and retrieved a double sided mirror, one side magnified the view.</p>
<p>She played with her bummy hole for almost ten minutes, pushing her fingers in, first one then two then finally three. She watched it open and then when she pulled her fingers out, she giggled at how funny it looked.</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, this is the first time I have really looked at my bummy hole. I can see right up inside. I really like bummy fucking Daddy. Don't get me wrong I love your cock in my pussy but I think I would like to try more bummy fucking, as long as it's OK with you"</p>
<p>"Sweetheart. Whatever you want. I am merely here to enjoy your body and to give you enjoyment. You decide and we can do both, pussy, bummy but we need to be careful to wash my cock and your bummy before we put it in your pussy. We can do pussy first and then bummy without washing but not the other way around"</p>
<p>"I love sex so much Daddy. I can't believe I have missed out on this all my years"</p>
<p>"All your years? You're only nine years old and most grown women can't do what you just did. You are an amazing lover and I am so fortunate to have your trust and love"</p>
<p>My cock was twitching watching her play with her bummy and seeing what her playing was doing to her pussy got me hard again.</p>
<p>"Listen my love, if it's all the same to you I would really like to feel my cock in that little treasure of a pussy"</p>
<p>"Well, I am all yours, use me how you wish. I will love anything you do to me"</p>
<p>I grabbed a few tissues and wiped her bummy hole again getting rid of the KY. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed my cock returning with a warm cloth and wiped her clean. I then lay down in front of her pussy, drinking in her aroma, her smell was intoxicating to me. </p>
<p>"Daddy, I feel like I need to poo though. I know I don't need to poo but it feels all squishy in there"</p>
<p>I grabbed more tissue.</p>
<p>"Try to poo then. I am ready to catch anything that comes out"</p>
<p>"What if poo comes out?"</p>
<p>"Well if it does it does. It won't gross me out at all. Come on I am ready"</p>
<p>I knew she pushed some out in the shower but I was wondering what I was going to witness. She started her poo push and I was amazed at the amount of cum that oozed out. Her little pooper was full of my cum. She kept it up and I kept grabbing more tissue and then a little turd came out.</p>
<p>"Well I guess that was probably the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Now I think you need to go to the bathroom and have a real poo"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Well because aside from all the cum you had stored up there, the last thing that came out was a little turd about an inch long. So where there is one there is more. So off you go and after you are done, I want to fuck my little treasure"</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, I am so embarrassed. Did it gross you out?"</p>
<p>"No my angel, stuff like that between lovers is nothing to be embarrassed about and no it didn't gross me out. Now go and have a poo"</p>
<p>"Do you want to watch me?"</p>
<p>"It wouldn't bother you?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, if you can stick your tongue and cock in my ass, can I say that?"</p>
<p>"Of course you can, you can use whatever words you want with me"</p>
<p>"So can I say cunt and asshole and tits and other words like that?"</p>
<p>"Well, you use the word fucking so after that, there doesn't leave much you can't say"</p>
<p>"So as I said, you have stuck your tongue and your cock, oh that beautiful cock in my ass so why would I be shy about you watching me pee and poo?"</p>
<p>"Oh I don't know, something's might be private don't you think?"</p>
<p>"So would you be OK with me watching you poo?"</p>
<p>"Well come to think of it no, I probably wouldn't want you watching me. Peeing OK but pooping no. So having said that, as much as I would not be grossed out watching you poo, I think there are some things that should be private. However, anytime you want me to watch you pee, I am all in"</p>
<p>"OK so pooping is a private thing. Deal"</p>
<p>"Now go and take your time and wash good I want to fuck you but first I want to taste you"</p>
<p>Off she went and was in the bathroom for a good twenty minutes and came out smiling.</p>
<p>"So"</p>
<p>"Wow, Daddy I poo'd a lot. I am kinda glad you weren't there cause it smelled really bad"</p>
<p>"See, there are some things that should be private. I am happy that we got that one out of the way. Now get up here and spread them. I have a thirst for you my angel"</p>
<p>She crawled up onto the bed, on her back and spread her legs. Even though she had just washed, her pussy glistened with her nectar. My sensual being.</p>
<p>I moved up and lay beside her, pulling her beautiful face to mine and softly kissed her with so much passion. It was returned. We kissed like that for almost 10 minutes, all the while I played with her titties, running my fingers up and down her flat stomach, dipping now and then to rub her clitoris.</p>
<p>"You know what sweetheart, I want you to roll over and lift up your tummy and spread your legs"</p>
<p>I placed a pillow under her tummy just below her hip bones elevating her amazing ass. I was behind her, bent over on my hands and knees and spread her cheek apart. She was so wet in anticipation. There is nothing in this world more beautiful than a young girls pussy and bummy. </p>
<p>Her bummy had already closed up and her little pucker winked at me. I bent and licked her from her clit to her bummy hole. She moaned loudly.</p>
<p>"Oooohhh Daddy, when you lick me, my whole body feels it. I just felt a tingle in my titties and I have goose bumps on my arms"</p>
<p>"I cannot help but say it again and again because you are so beautiful and I love your little body so much. I will never tire of you my angel. I don't care if you get old and gray I will always love you, just as much as now"</p>
<p>I continued lapping at her and pressing my tongue against her bummy hole but not entering, just pressing, feeling it yield.</p>
<p>I moved up and slid my cock between her wet cheeks, rubbing it up and down through her puffy labia and then in one motion, pushed my cock into her till my balls touched her bummy cheeks. My emotions got the best of me. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck me Belinda, I am sorry but I am cumming"</p>
<p>"Ooohh Daddy give it to me, fuck my cunt Daddy, fuck my cunt,  give me your cum. I don't care. Just give me your love"</p>
<p>Her use of that word was like a bomb went off in me. I pumped my cock into her pussy, spurting with massive jets of milk. Feeding her hungry little girl pussy.</p>
<p>I felt like my balls were going to collapse, to deflate to bags of skin. I pumped at her pussy. My orgasm was so intense that before it was over I pulled out spewing the last spurt onto her back and then collapsed beside her, spent.</p>
<p>She turned to me and nestled her head in the crook of my arm, pulling my face with her hand on my cheek, to face her.</p>
<p>"I love you Anthony. I love you so much. I love you with all my heart and soul. I am yours. I am your little girl, I am your lover. I am Belinda"</p>
<p>Something happened today that defies logic. As much as her twin was exactly the same in every respect including her insatiable desire for me, Belinda and I bonded today. We became one. I knew as I looked into her eyes, from that day, there would no question as to who Belinda was. I saw her. I saw Belinda. There was no pretense, no little girl, no mature man. It was a bonding between two people that were in sync with each other. She was mine and I was hers.</p>
<p>It was getting late and she needed to get home. I offered to drive her but she said that it might not be a good idea because her mother would be getting home about this time and it would not look good for her mother to see her with me. Smart girl.</p>
<p>I was exhausted. I ate a couple of pieces of left over pizza and hit the sack. I swear I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.</p>
<p>I slept like a dead man. I awoke the next morning feeling refreshed with a new sense of purpose. Belinda and I had become united. </p>
<p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>I got to work same time as usual and had a busy morning not having a chance to reflect on anything that happened between Belinda and I. My secretary commented that I seemed different, more content, more focused. I told her that a good nights sleep does wonders for the soul and the mind.</p>
<p>It was almost lunch time and I had nothing on my plate for the afternoon so decided to head home and take a trip to the beach. I wasn't expecting Melinda today and had no reason to suspect that Belinda would be coming by either. </p>
<p>At home, I filled the cooler with a bottles of water, some cold cuts and cheese and a baguette and hopped into the Beemer and headed out. </p>
<p>The beach was wonderful. The late afternoon sun was warm but not hot and there was a decent breeze. I reflected on where I was going and what possible consequences may jump out to bite me but I felt comfortable with where I was at and where I was going.</p>
<p>I got home just before dark and decided that another early night to recharge the batteries was a good idea. The days lately seemed to slide by, one into the other and before I knew it tomorrow was the weekend. I had no plans. </p>
<p>I thought about next week and lunch with Heather and that brought about another new reality. As I lay there on the sofa, thinking about her, I felt an erection growing. She was beautiful and also the mother of the little girl I was fucking so I was treading in dangerous waters, but still she aroused me.</p>
<p>I wondered, if something were to develop between their mother and I, how would the girls react? Would they be angry and maybe report me either to their mother or the police. I now started to wonder if going to lunch was a good idea, and that perhaps it would be more prudent to maintain some distance. </p>
<p>I didn't see the girls over the weekend which gave me some free time to head to the beach, do some shopping and basically enjoy some down time. I was feeling pretty good, rested, with a clear head. </p>
<p>Monday morning started off with a couple of client meetings and around 11:30 Heather knocked on my office door. I invited her in with a hand wave and she sat down on the wine colored leather sofa to the left of my desk. </p>
<p>She wore a light pink dress, a little longer than mid thigh, open shoulder with short biceps sleeves and a nice white necklace that looked lovely but I knew they weren't real pearls. She looked stunning. I felt my cock twitch.</p>
<p>After a minute, I looked up from the document I was reading, turned in my chair.</p>
<p>"Well, how are you Heather? I hope you're having a good day. Harold can't keep singing praises, so I am really happy that things worked out for him and for you"</p>
<p>"So am I Mr. Menducci. I really enjoy my job"</p>
<p>I stopped her. "Tony Heather, we are not in the presence of clients remember"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Tony. Harold and I are going for lunch today and I cleared it with him to invite you to join us if your free"</p>
<p>"Well, I am never free but I can be downright reasonable" I laughed out loud.</p>
<p>"Very funny Tony, so are you reasonable for lunch?"</p>
<p>"Your quick too. I like that. I can see why Harold is so taken with you"</p>
<p>"Harold is a true gentlemen and he and his wife Samantha have a very special relationship. I like her a lot and we are becoming good friends. I guess I must be doing something right"</p>
<p>"Well, today I am reasonable. So I would love to join you for lunch. Is this a working lunch or a get acquainted lunch"</p>
<p>"Well Harold and I are going to meet Samantha at The Grill over on Granville. It's just a short walk and I thought it would be nice to ask you. Don't get me wrong, you are a very handsome man but this is not a date and I promise not to hit on you"</p>
<p>"I'm shattered. So what, you're going to leave the hitting department on me?" I laughed again.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean Tony. We'll meet you out front at 12:00 Ok"</p>
<p>As she got up, I caught a glimpse of some barely panties. I was hooked. I was a great big floundering bass being drawn in. As she rose, she looked at me, eye to eye and I thought I detected a tiny smile or smirk. </p>
<p>"12:00 it is Heather"</p>
<p>I talked to my secretary and cleared it with her if I had anything pressing this afternoon and got the all clear. It was almost noon so I put on my suit jacket, headed to the can and then the elevator downstairs. They were both waiting.</p>
<p>"Where's Samantha?"</p>
<p>"Oh she is meeting us there. She should be there by now, she had a meeting with the school this morning concerning Rachel. Fourteen going on thirty. She is smarter than her teacher and doesn't have any inhibitions about letting her know that. A genius in the family, who woulda thunk it?"</p>
<p>Lunch was a wonderful time had by all. Their Grill BBQ Long Ribs are something to write home about. A rack hangs over the plate on both sides, thick, meaty and spiced hot, medium or mild. Both Heather and I ordered hot, Harold mild and Samantha medium. The all you can eat salad bar had everything from fruit to nuts and desert with cheese cake with a Frangelico drip outstanding. </p>
<p>I picked up the tab, much to the protestations of Harold because he called the lunch and I was a guest. I paid anyway. Best two hundred plus tip I had spent in a long time. The company was great and Heather and I seemed to be in tune with just about everything. Harold commented on it that we would make the perfect couple and that got Heather blushing and also got a giggle from Samantha.</p>
<p>I almost blurted at the giggle with "Like mother like daughter" because the three of them all giggled the same.</p>
<p>I lingered and so did Heather. Harold and Samantha begged their leave and left the two of us looking at each other. Sizing each other up. I was so captured by this amazingly beautiful woman.</p>
<p>"You know Heather, now that we aren't in the office. I have only one thing to say and I don't want you to think that I am hitting on you but under the circumstances, I think it wouldn't be inappropriate"</p>
<p>"Ok so tell me Tony"</p>
<p>"I have been with a few extremely beautiful women, a few. If I count on one hand I would have fingers left over. I also know real beauty when I see it and you Heather Hawkins are the most stunning woman I have ever met"</p>
<p>"So would you like to fuck me Tony? Don't answer that"</p>
<p>My jaw dropped and nearly dropped the glass of wine I held in my hand. I looked at her with a stunned expression.</p>
<p>"Let me tell you about my twins Tony. Up until about two months ago they were two of the most belligerent, sassy and uncontrollable little bitches this world has ever seen"</p>
<p>"But"</p>
<p>"Quiet Tony or should I say Mr. Menducci because this could get ugly?"</p>
<p>"But...But"</p>
<p>"Quiet Tony. Please let me finish. First I am not a gold digger Tony and I know your wealthy and handsome and a very good catch but your wealth doesn't interest me"</p>
<p>"Heather"</p>
<p>"Mr. Menducci"</p>
<p>"Please Tony, Tony is fine"</p>
<p>"Tony, up until two months ago my girls were nothing but grief and then one day they suddenly changed. It was like someone flipped a be good switch. They started studying, helping around the house, yes Mommy, no Mommy and I started to wonder what the hell got into these two"</p>
<p>"Heather"</p>
<p>She held up a finger and waggled it in front of my face.</p>
<p>"Then one day, I was doing laundry and noticed a pair of Melinda's panties that appeared to be soiled by something other than normal little girl discharge. I smelled it and rubbed it between my fingers and knew it was cum"</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I said unable to look at her.</p>
<p>"So I started to pay more attention because I knew somebody was fucking my little girl. I did not know who but I knew somebody was. I checked Belinda's panties and found the same thing. So whomever was fucking Melinda, was fucking Belinda as well"</p>
<p>"Then one day I saw this nice shiny BMW pull up on the corner before our street and saw Belinda get out. I wrote down the license number and called my friend down at Motor Vehicles and guess who that car is registered to?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck"</p>
<p>"So Tony would you like to fuck me?"</p>
<p>"Wh, Wha, What?"</p>
<p>"Are you deaf?"</p>
<p>"What do you want Heather?"</p>
<p>"Tony, this isn't a shake down. Let's get that out of the way. Whatever has been going on with you and my two girls has transformed them into two of the most beautiful young ladies any mother could ask for. They are not my little bitches any longer. Their school grades and test results have gone from just a pass to near one hundred percent. They are polite, they help me without being asked, they keep their rooms clean and I mean clean. They are not little girls anymore"</p>
<p>"So what do you want Heather?"</p>
<p>"Tony, I can't thank you enough for getting me this job and I know it  was you and it has made the world of difference in our lives both financially and realistically. We are more of a family now than we have ever been"</p>
<p>"You still haven't told me what you want Heather. I am waiting for the shoe to drop here and I am scared shitless of what you are going to say next"</p>
<p>"Relax Tony, if I was going to burn you, you would have been in jail by now. I don't  want anything from you, well that's not exactly true"</p>
<p>"I don't understand"</p>
<p>"Tony, this is the third time I am going to ask this question. Do you want to fuck me Tony?"</p>
<p>I sat there leaning back in my chair, unable to speak, trembling, gulping for air.</p>
<p>"Relax Tony, take a deep breath and relax. Let's make it simple Tony blink once for yes and twice for no" Heather giggled</p>
<p>I laughed out loud. The people in the restaurant all turned to see what was funny. I blinked once.</p>
<p>"I would love to Heather. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on but what am I getting myself into here"</p>
<p>"Tony, I haven't had sex in a long, long, long time. I haven't dated since my dumb shit piss fuck husband ran off. I have had a million opportunities with guys hitting on me from morning till night and I know you are attracted to me"</p>
<p>"Did you like the panty shot in your office Tony?"</p>
<p>"Fuck me Heather, I don't know what to say"</p>
<p>"Yes would be entirely appropriate right about now. I have never thrown myself at a man in my life and I am not throwing myself at you now, but I will tell you this, that if my little girls are smart enough to know a good thing when they see it, then I would be really stupid to not want some too"</p>
<p>"I am not asking you to marry me Tony. I just want you to fuck me. Just once and if you don't like it or you feel in any way badly, I will understand"</p>
<p>"What about Melinda and Belinda"</p>
<p>"Tony, they are both yours, they're mine but they are yours, Belinda more so"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Tony I am their mother and a good mother. I have taken really good care of my little girls without the help of their useless father and if I was to do something that would separate them from you, they would never forgive me. They would hate me and right now they love me and respect me as I do them now. Am I am bad mother because I know a grown man is fucking my two nine year old girls? Maybe but what is the downside? The upside is significantly better. However, I am Momma Bear and if you ever hurt my little girls I will have your balls Tony"</p>
<p>"Whoa. So what now?"</p>
<p>"Well, we have the rest of the afternoon off and my panties are wet, so we could go to a hotel or anywhere you want to go"</p>
<p>"Heather, I can't believe we are having this conversation. I have to tell you that Belinda and I connected on a physical and emotional level. Melinda as well but Belinda is my soul mate. I just know it and so does she. I love them both so much. Never in my life have I met two young girls that have the same intellect as those two. They are smart and wise beyond their years and if truth be known and we've had a shit load of that in the last hour, Belinda and I are destined for each other. If I go to jail, I know she will wait for me. If I don't, I will wait for her to become of age. I love her so much Heather"</p>
<p>"I know that Tony. When I asked them to come clean after presenting all my evidence, Belinda cried a torment and basically told me that if I ever did anything to hurt you she would disown me and she would lie in court even if they put her in jail. That is love Tony. Melinda loves you too but not like Belinda. She loves you with her soul Tony"</p>
<p>"I know you love them Tony"</p>
<p>"So how long have you known?"</p>
<p>"Actually only since a couple of days ago when we had our big truth or dare session. I have to tell you that when I first suspected it but didn't know who it was, I was sharpening my knives, but after we talked and they spelled it out how it was them that had decided to pick you and why and how they went about it, I softened and listened to them. I related to them. I never had anything like that happen to me when I was young and as much as it hurt me and angered me, I saw it from their perspective. Do I think it's right? No. But it is what it is Tony and I have made my peace with it"</p>
<p>"So where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Well, we could go to my house but I would be afraid one of my girls, your girls, I mean one of your daughters might show up"</p>
<p>"No you can call them your girls Tony because they are and you don't have to worry, they won't be showing up at your door until I give them the OK. So are we off to your house then?"</p>
<p>"I guess so. Train or Taxi?" </p>
<p>"Oh I'm good with the train. We can get to know each other better and I'll even take my panties off"</p>
<p>"You are something else Heather"</p>
<p>Chapter 9</p>
<p>We left the restaurant, she hooked her arm through mine. People turned their heads as we walked by. I caught a look at us in the mirrored glass windows as we passed the bank and we did make a striking couple.</p>
<p>Heather true to her word had taken off her panties and had me hard as a steel post all the way home. She casually flashed me and I knew she was a clean shaven woman. Her labia were huge. I could hardly wait to get my face and mouth on them. I have always liked women with large ruffles for labia. </p>
<p>We got off the train and again arm in arm, walked to my home. </p>
<p>"Tony, you have a beautiful home. I didn't realize it was this big though. And you live here alone Tony?"</p>
<p>"Yes, since my father passed away, I live alone but not lonely and I do enjoy solitude, not all the time mind you but it is kind of nice not to have to answer to anyone"</p>
<p>"I could change that for you Tony" Heather giggled</p>
<p>I just turned and gave her a look but then continued on to showed her around the house, back yard, garage and walked us to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Anything to drink Heather?"</p>
<p>"I'll have some sparkling water if you have it"</p>
<p>"Coming right up. Pellegrino OK?"</p>
<p>"I would expect nothing else from an Italian boy Tony"</p>
<p>I handed her a Pelle and opened one for myself.</p>
<p>"So Heather can I show you the bedroom?"</p>
<p>"Well we both know why we're here so lead the way. I would like to freshen up if you don't mind"</p>
<p>"You can use the en suite in the bedroom"</p>
<p>We walked up the stairs, arm in arm. I was liking this woman a lot. She was hot to look at for sure and she oozed sexuality like no other woman I have ever met. I showed her the other bedrooms, which impressed her. </p>
<p>"Tony, this is such a beautiful home. How do you manage it?"</p>
<p>"Well I don't actually. I enjoy it. One of the perks of being wealthy. I have a lady that comes in a few times a week to dust, water the plants, laundry and such. I have a Gardner that comes in a few times a week to keep the grounds looking great, and I have a beautiful young lady that comes in every two weeks to clean the pool and maintain the equipment"</p>
<p>"A beautiful pool girl huh?"</p>
<p>"Yes she is beautiful, not as beautiful as you but beautiful. Just to set the record straight, I have a very strict rule that I don't mix business with pleasure. A rule which I am about to break, but just to keep the record somewhat straight, having sex with you will not grant you privilege at the office. Do we agree?"</p>
<p>"Yes we do Tony. Now can you show me to your bathroom. If my cunt drips any more, I am going to need to throw my shoes away"</p>
<p>"Oh I do love a woman who talks dirty. Let me get my toothbrush first. You will find an assortment of new toothbrushes in the cabinet. Don't even ask me why there is an assortment. Not my doing. You know Heather, you are the second woman who has been in this house since my father passed away. While he was alive, there was never a woman in this house"</p>
<p>"So I should feel privileged Tony?"</p>
<p>"Heather, Heather. Absolutely not. I am the one honored by your presence here. You stun me Heather"</p>
<p>I went to the main bathroom, washed up, brushed my teeth then returned. I took off my suit and put on a black silk robe and waited sitting in one of the leather arm chairs while she was in bathroom. </p>
<p>I heard the door open and Heather came out, nude. My heart stopped then raced to catch up.</p>
<p>"Holy mother of mercy, Heather. There are no words to describe what I am looking at"</p>
<p>"So you like Tony?"</p>
<p>"Jesus, Heather I almost had a heart attack"</p>
<p>She stood there one leg slightly forward and turned over the other so that only her mons was visible. She had her arms out to the side raised about midway to shoulder level. Her breasts were fucking magnificent. Her pink areola were about an inch and a half wide with large nipples that stood out almost half an inch. Her breasts defied gravity with the areola on the top nipples pointing up. </p>
<p>Her hips made her an hourglass shape. She turned around slowly and when I saw her ass I nearly choked. Her Venus dimples were deep, pronounced and her cheeks had no sag whatsoever. They were full and looked solid. This was a hard body woman. </p>
<p>My immediate thought was what did her husband find in another woman that could beat this?</p>
<p>"Heather, Heather, Heather. Excuse me for the mouth open and eyes popping. I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you. Never. You are stunning Heather"</p>
<p>"Well, now that you have had a good look Tony, it's your turn. I've showed you what your getting, now show me what I'm getting"</p>
<p>I looked down at the front of my robe that was tenting and in one swift  movement let my robe drop to the floor.</p>
<p>"Holy Jesus Tony"</p>
<p>She had this shocked look on her face. My cock was pointing up at a forty five degree angle. She walked to within kissing distance and looked me in the eye.</p>
<p>"Sorry Tony, but you stick that thing in my little girls? Excuse me but fuck it's a wonder they can walk after"</p>
<p>"So you like Heather?"</p>
<p>She took my cock in one hand and put the other around my neck and pulled me into those lips and sucked my bottom lip. She moaned.</p>
<p>"Oh my God yes Tony, your cock is beautiful and so big. Yah I like it a lot. Are you able to recover quickly Tony? Can I taste you Tony?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes I do recover quickly but looking at you will probably hasten that along. Why do you want to taste me?"</p>
<p>"I haven't had sex since my husband left me and once I get this gorgeous hunk of man in me, I want it in there for a long time. I want you to fuck me till I can't breath Tony. Can you do that for me Tony? So if I suck you and tasted you, I give you the easy one and you give me the hard one"</p>
<p>"I am all yours Heather"</p>
<p>She pushed me towards the bed, then pushed me until I was sitting then crawled up on the bed. </p>
<p>"Come sit here Tony" she pointed to the center of the bed.</p>
<p>I moved then leaned back supporting myself with outstretched arms, legs apart. She quickly moved in between my legs and kissed me. We played tongue games for a bit then she bent over putting her left breast in my mouth. I sucked, she moaned. She put the other one in my mouth, I sucked, she moaned louder.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck me Tony this is so great. Get ready, cause I am going to give you a blowjob you won't ever forget"</p>
<p>She moved down, kissing my neck, my chest and finally she took me in her mouth. Heather started with just little kisses lapping up the copious pre-cum oozing from the end of my cock. Then she licked me from balls to tip on the underside. She felt the lurch like I did. </p>
<p>"You have a very beautiful cock Tony. I can see why my babies love you so much"</p>
<p>She took me in her mouth, slowly almost excruciatingly slowly until I felt the back of her throat. She did not gag. She lifted her head and down again this time I felt my cock enter her throat. She still had another three inches. My thoughts were running into overtime. Up and down, each time a little bit more until she had her lips against my manicured pubes. She used her swallow throat muscles. </p>
<p>I nearly lost it. She pulled all the way out and looked up at me.</p>
<p>"So you like Tony?"</p>
<p>"Fucking Jesus Heather. That ex of yours is a fucking idiot to have let you go"</p>
<p>"He never appreciated me Tony"</p>
<p>Heather went back at it sucking and I mean sucking then down her throat, then back up sucking, down her throat and I couldn't hold it any longer.</p>
<p>"Oh my God Heather, I am going to cum. I am going to cum Heather"</p>
<p>She pulled out completely again and looked up at me again.</p>
<p>"I said I wanted to taste you Tony. So give me a taste or do I have to suck it out of you?"</p>
<p>Heather went back and deep throated me three more times and I felt my prostate clench. My milk was on it's way. She looked up at me and I could see her eyes smiling.</p>
<p>"There is going to be a lot of it Heather. I cum a lot. Oh fuck, Oh fuck me. Uuggghh Uuggghh"</p>
<p>I moaned and grunted my way through my orgasm. I spurted at least six or seven times and each one felt like a quart. She took the first two down her throat directly then pulled up and filled her mouth and swallowed. Not one single drop escaped her sucking lips and mouth.</p>
<p>"Holy mother of mercy, Heather. How do you do that? Where did you learn that? Wanna get married?"</p>
<p>"Three questions in one breath. Well I practiced and I practiced because my shit for brains husband loved his blowjobs more than he loved me and to your third question Belinda might be pissed off"</p>
<p>I wound down from my orgasm. My mind was fucked up.</p>
<p>"You are pretty funny as well as beautiful. I have never had a blowjob like that Heather and I have had a few, but none ever came even within a shadow. Holy Jesus"</p>
<p>"So you like Tony?"</p>
<p>"Oh I like very very very much now, how about giving me a taste?" </p>
<p>"Can I 69 you to keep you hard?"</p>
<p>"Wow, Heather. To look at you one would never expect this kind of passion, this kind of sensuality, this kind of lust. Of course you can now can I taste you. I bet you are wet beyond belief. So far I have only kisses those absolutely marvelous titties. What other wonders await me. Please sit on my face"</p>
<p>She worked her way up, not shy in the least, never let go of my cock that still hadn't lost its girth. She gave it a good lick and a quick suck before she straddled me. Her pussy was a work of art. It was smooth as silk, obviously not a razor job. Mental note to ask. Her inner labia were long, longer than the girls and a mess of crinkled skin and not hard to tell where they got them from. Her outer labia were puffy, very puffy but her ruffles were amazing.</p>
<p>She bent and took me in her mouth and sucked. My cock lurched. There was no doubt in my mind that my cock would not be going soft on me for a while. She lowered her pussy to my face. Her smell was intoxicating. Stronger than the girls but there were similarities that I could only attest to the same diet.</p>
<p>I licked her and sucked her labia into my mouth. The folds and ruffles released their nectar. My cock lurched again. Where the fuck was this woman all my life. I moved my fingers to either side of her labia and spread them apart. She was pink as pink could be. There was no discoloration, no darkening, just exquisite pink.</p>
<p>"You like Tony?"</p>
<p>"How do I make you mine?" I said as I pushed my lips tight against her opening licking softly but firmly drawing out her essence, her ambrosia"</p>
<p>I found her clitoris protruding, not small but not overly large. I sucked it tonguing inside the hood, then flicking it back and forth. </p>
<p>"Oh my, Oh Oh, Tony Oh that feels Oh Oh my God Tony, I'm cumming Oh sweet Jesus, I'm cumming. Tony Tony Oh my God Tony"</p>
<p>She wailed over and over for almost three minutes then dove down and devoured my cock.</p>
<p>"Oh God Tony I have to fuck you. Oh fuck me Tony, please give me that beautiful cock. Just fuck me Tony"</p>
<p>"How would you like it Heather?"</p>
<p>"Oh my God Tony, if you don't mind, I would like you to do me from behind and you can even fuck my ass if you want. I don't care just stick that beautiful cock in me and fuck me now, please"</p>
<p>"Well, Heather I think we will leave your bummy for another day perhaps. Right now I want that amazing pussy of yours"</p>
<p>She moved down the bed facing the foot of the bed and dropped with her titties against the sheets and presented herself. I scuttled up behind her, bent and licked her then placed my rampant cock against her nudging it between her petals, then pushed. She opened like a flower in the sun. My cock sank into her depths. With only about five inches in her, I felt some resistance and pulled back out and slowly pressed into her again, the resistance gone feeling her cervix.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Tony. You are so big. I love it"</p>
<p>I started stroking her, long and deep, slowly at first allowing her depths do adjust then not feeling her cervix any longer picked up my pace. I gripped her hips, placing my thumbs in her Venus dimples and started to fuck her like she wanted.</p>
<p>She wailed and moaned loudly, on each thrust, pushing back against me, seeking more depth. My cock was so hard. I could feel her muscles clenching me, drawing me ever deeper until I felt her start to quiver. </p>
<p>"Aaaahhh Tony, Oh God I'm cumming. Fuck my cunt Tony. Fuck me good Tony. Oh yes, yes, yes. Fuck my cunt"</p>
<p>Heather squealed and moaned through three or four orgasms. The sweat was glistening on her back, on her bummy cheeks. She cried my name as I picked up the pace, hammering my cock into her, seeking my own orgasm. Her clenching muscles, milked me. After less than a minute I felt the first surge of cum. I squirted into her clasping vibrating pussy. The first five or six spurts were almost painful. Her grip on my cock was like a vice, closing off the tip. The last three or four pulsed easily into her.</p>
<p>We collapsed together. I rolled drawing her with me, my cock still lodged deeply. We lay like that, fused to one another for almost ten minutes before she spoke.</p>
<p>"Tony, Tony, Tony. I haven't had a lot of experience with different men, only three in my life but I am yours Tony. I will never fuck another man in my life. Everything after this would be a waste of time. I don't know where we go from here but if I can't have you, I don't want anyone"</p>
<p>"Well, Heather. The feeling is mutual but like you said, we have Belinda to deal with and I do not want to break her heart. She means too much to me, as does Melinda. We bonded Heather, they are my girls, yours but mine. If we are to continue and Lord knows I want to, we will have to talk this out. As you already know about us and they know you know, I think I should be the one to seek a solution. What do you think?"</p>
<p>"Tony. Let me ask you a question. When you fuck my little girls, do they have orgasms?"</p>
<p>"Do they have orgasms?" I laughed a really belly laugh.</p>
<p>"After what we just did, it isn't hard to figure out that genetics plays a huge part. Both of them, have no trouble taking my cock completely. They love sucking me and they love to swallow. Both of them are multi-orgasmic and the last time Belinda was here, she had nine orgasms before she went into one that lasted so long she collapsed. It was after that we had our soul mate experience"</p>
<p>"I have never experienced anything even close to that Tony. You are so big and so thick. Your cock is so beautiful and you are an amazing lover. It isn't hard to comprehend why they love you like they do. How could they not?"</p>
<p>"I am a bit dumbfounded here Heather. You are basically condoning a sexual relationship between two nine year old girls with a thirty four year old man. I know I should have had the strength to resist. I know this is all my fault. What I don't know is where we go from here?"</p>
<p>"Tony, trust me. I am not going to turn you in. I am not going to blackmail you or cause you any grief. Trust me Tony. I only want what's best for my babies and you are what is best for them. You are also best for me to but that is another kettle of fish"</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know about you but somebody just woke up again and I would love to make love to you. We did our fucking and now I would like to make love to you. Are you up for that?"</p>
<p>"You bet Tony. Can I go freshen up first?"</p>
<p>"Sure, can I come with you or would you like privacy" </p>
<p>"How much privacy can I expect. You fucked me nearly to death"</p>
<p>We went into the bathroom, she peed, I peed, she douched on the bidet and then I did too. Our parts were clean enough.</p>
<p>She was laying on the bed, a picture of absolute beauty. She was stunning. She pulled up her knees and opened her legs, inviting me. I wasted not one second for fear my bubble would burst. I crawled up and kissed her tenderly feeling her breasts rub against my chest. Her titties were works of art. Her nipples stood out like erasers, her areola crinkled with tiny bumps all around them. We kissed for quite a while then I moved up onto my haunches and paid some special attention to her nipples. </p>
<p>She moaned ferociously. She was like a jungle cat, waiting to spring on her prey. I was it. I moved down to savor her ruffles once again and when she was dripping I moved back up still on my haunches and slid my cock into her pussy in one smooth movement. I was buried. I leaned forward kissing and sucking her nipples hunching my cock into her gently, slowly. Making love to her.</p>
<p>"Heather, you are so beautiful. Your pussy feels so wonderful" </p>
<p>I swear I saw Belinda looking up at me. I shook my head. Was it possible to have two souls, two soul mates. It was an uncanny feeling. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of her body, the way we melted together, the way my body slid into hers. I was confused.</p>
<p>"Oh Tony, this is so wonderful. Thank you. I know now that my girls are safe with you and that you will take good care of them. They love you Tony"</p>
<p>"Heather, Melinda and Belinda are so beautiful. I love them both and would never do anything to hurt them. I love them both so much"</p>
<p>The sensations that ran through my body, I knew she felt. We were mating, soul mating. We didn't speak. Soft moans and little grunts from both of us as I probed her inner being. My cock was so hard and so swelled it hurt in a good way. The feeling of it sliding slowly back and forth was something I had never felt before.</p>
<p>"Tony, do you feel something profound right now? I feel like my whole inner being is being drawn by some force. My body has never been this relaxed especially during sex. This is so wonderful Tony, thank you"</p>
<p>"Heather, I think after today we will have a lot to talk about"</p>
<p>I kissed her, she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I sucked it gently then broke to whisper love in her ear, kissed down her neck then lifted up to kiss those beautiful titties of hers, all the while moving in and out of her gorgeous wet pussy. </p>
<p>We had been making love like we were for over half an hour and I could feel her urgency, mine as well, we were both close but needed a little kick to push us. I picked up the pace a bit and hunched, angling my cock upward, seeking her G-Spot. It only took me a few seconds to find the little bump, nestling my knob against it.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck Tony, you are an amazing lover. You are the first man who has ever found that spot. Ohhhh Jesus, oh fuck. Yes Tony, Oh my God Tony here I come. Oh God I'm cumming Tony"</p>
<p>She bucked her hips at me, I lost her bump but it didn't matter. It had served it's purpose. Her clenching muscles pulled me, drawing my sperm and I exploded into Heather. She screamed her passion, she pulled me by my ass cheeks as I feasted upon her titties. Sucking and nibbling one, then the other. </p>
<p>Heather thrashed her head back and forth, bucked her hips, one hand on my ass, the other around my neck pulling my face to her breasts. I knew life would never be the same, not here and not at the office. I am sure that if anyone saw either of us looking at the other, they would see the fire.</p>
<p>I loved Belinda, truly loved her and I love Melinda as well, but I was in love with this woman. Not only was she the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she was intelligent, trusting and, she was a fucking tiger in bed. </p>
<p>We both took some time to come down from our orgasm, we lay side by side facing each other, eye to eye softly kissing. Her magnificent breasts were pushed tight against my chest. My cock although it had lost some hardness was still a little engorged and tucked snuggly between her legs pressed tightly against those gorgeous lips.</p>
<p>"So where do we go from here Heather? I have to be perfectly honest with you, I already told you that I love the girls and I mean love them both as girls and lovers. God I feel so strange and perverted saying that to their mother"</p>
<p>"It's OK Tony. We are past that"</p>
<p>"As I was saying, I love them but we both know that in time they will grow and meet someone who will usher them down another path. I am still young as are you but it will be nine more years before Belinda and I could have a relationship that would be more than sex. Oh sure we can go to the zoo, movies and youth stuff, but an adult relationship is out of the question. By then I will be forty three, still young but dating or marrying an eighteen year old girl might look strange, not that thousands of times men with a mid life crisis don't do exactly that"</p>
<p>"What are you trying to say Tony"</p>
<p>"Heather, I more than like you. I will repeat what I just ran through my head"</p>
<p>I paused wondering how I was going to say this and how it would be received.</p>
<p>"Well, Tony spit it out"</p>
<p>"I thought to myself. Tony, this is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen. She is intelligent and trusting and a tiger in bed. You can't let her get away"</p>
<p>"What are you saying Tony?"</p>
<p>"I believe in love at first sight Heather and it wasn't just because you have the most fantastic fucking body this side of everywhere but I saw in your eyes a desire, a need. I am a pretty good judge of people. It is my job I guess. My father taught me a lot about reading people. He was a killer at jury selection. He could nail the ayes and nays from across the room. Sorry for sidetracking"</p>
<p>"Tony. So would you like to start seeing me on a romantic level"</p>
<p>"Are you open to that?"</p>
<p>"Yes" she said as she thrust her hips at me and kissed me with so much passion. </p>
<p>My cock responded. We made love again. I could so easily bring her to four or five stellar orgasms then edge her to a supernova.</p>
<p>"Can I say something as well Tony? I know you love my girls and I know you respect them but if we are going to be having sex where does that put them?"</p>
<p>"Can we continue? I do love them so much Heather" </p>
<p>"I don't see why not. At least for now anyway. I am certainly not the jealous type Tony especially of my girls. You are an amazing man Tony and an amazing lover and I am up for sharing. But only if I get my fair share" Heather laughed out loud then giggled</p>
<p>"Done. So it's early. What do you say we all go out to a nice restaurant and celebrate our new life. You do realize I am going to marry you don't you?"</p>
<p>"What? W W What did you say?"</p>
<p>I pulled myself away from her and got off the bed and knelt down with my arms resting on the bed. She turned to face me. </p>
<p>"What are you doing Tony?"</p>
<p>"Heather Hawkins, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa"</p>
<p>The look on her face was one of total surprise.</p>
<p>"Heather Hawkins, I have never been married and never had a steady girlfriend and haven't been with a lot of women contrary to popular belief. Heather Hawkins, I would be honored if you would consider my proposal"</p>
<p>"You already know what my answer is going to be Tony but can I say it later with the girls?"</p>
<p>"Of course. So can we go out for dinner and take the girls with us?"</p>
<p>"Absolutely, so why don't we shower and get dressed and head over to my house and have a talk with the girls first. The two of us Tony. They only suspect I am here with you now because I told them they were not to come here today and that I was going to hit on you if you didn't hit on me. Both Belinda and Melinda were so excited. It was Belinda that suggested I ask you straight out if you wanted to fuck me. She said that would be the easiest way"</p>
<p>"Wow, what have I stumbled into here. A nest of vipers, tigers are too tame, but your venom has taken it's effect"</p>
<p>We headed to the shower and soaped each other down, fondling, exciting each other.</p>
<p>"God I want so much to pick you up and take you back to bed but I really want to see my girls and I especially want your answer"</p>
<p>"I am with you Tony"</p>
<p>We toweled each other off, further fondling, further exciting each other but ended up watching each other, helping each other get dressed. I set the alarm, I opened the door of the car for her and she sunk into the leather.</p>
<p>"Holy Tony, this car is amazing"</p>
<p>"Want one?"</p>
<p>"Yah right but I can't keep the one I have running half the time. I could never afford something like this"</p>
<p>Chapter 10</p>
<p>We drove to her house. It was a modest home well furnished and clean. It smelled of lavender and vanilla. The girls were waiting, fidgeting, apprehensively. Both wore mid thigh length dresses and both flashed me their bare pussies, first looking at their mother for the OK.</p>
<p>"You know you two are just like your mother and that is a good thing because I love you all"</p>
<p>"So Belinda and Melinda. I think you both need to go with your mother and have a little talk. We have something to say that needs your blessing.  I will wait here. Then, one way or the other we are going out to a nice restaurant for dinner so dress nice, like proper little girls, nothing too revealing and wearing panties. I don't want to be walking around tenting"</p>
<p>Heather and the girls burst out laughing. We were all on the same page. They were gone for nearly half an hour then both my girls came running out to me squealing and jumping on me, fighting to get their lips on mine. </p>
<p>"Oh Daddy Oh Daddy. We are both so happy" Belinda leaned in and whispered.</p>
<p>"Mommy is going to say yes so act surprised OK and she also said that we can still come over to your house for sex so as much as I love you with all my heart, I will share you with my sister and my Mom, OK. I know you are mine though" said Belinda</p>
<p>"You are both amazing little girls. My little girls. Melinda, my angel I missed you today. I love you so much"</p>
<p>"I love you too Daddy. I am yours and you are mine and I too don't have a problem sharing you with my Mom and sister. As long as I get my share"</p>
<p>I laughed out loud. "That's exactly what your Mother said"</p>
<p>We piled into the car, a little tight fitting in an coup but we got to the restaurant in one piece. </p>
<p>La Pergola is an expensive Italian restaurant that I frequent often. The food is authentic Italian. The bread is baked on site and the owner is a client of one of our corporate lawyers and our whole firm has been going there for years. </p>
<p>My father was a close personal friend of Angelo Spinelli, the owner, now in his seventies but runs the place like a Rolex. Angelo opened the restaurant almost forty years ago. His son Antonio Spinelli has an accounting degree but is a most amazing Chef with accolades from some prestigious magazines.</p>
<p>After we were shown to our table, Angelo came to wait on us personally. I introduced him to the girls and Heather and told him that we would like him to order for us. I knew from previous experience we were in for a treat. He never disappointed.</p>
<p>"So girls. I have something to ask your mother so if you don't mind, I will get right to the point but first I need to go to the kitchen for a moment"</p>
<p>I went to the kitchen and asked Angelo to get me a piece of butchers string and asked him to loosely wrap it around my finger and tie a knot in it. He snipped the two long end off and I went back to our table. I pulled the string ring from my baby finger and knelt down in front of Heather. Everyone in the restaurant turned to watch.</p>
<p>"Heather Hawkins" I said loudly "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>She looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. "Yes, Yes, Yes. A thousand times Yes"</p>
<p>I pulled the string ring from my finger and slipped it over hers. She and the girls looked at me and the ring and burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"It was the best I could do on short notice"</p>
<p>The whole restaurant burst into applause. In true Heather bravado, she got up from the table and walked around to every table and showed them her engagement ring. The place was roaring. </p>
<p>We had the time of our lives. I have never laughed so much and enjoyed a dinner more. Belinda came and sat on my lap and moved my hand between her legs pressing it to her little pussy. She was wet. Heather beamed watching her little baby girls face change from one of innocence to one of pleasure as I brought her to an orgasm.</p>
<p>"Tony, my love. I am so fucking wet" Heather leaned forward and whispered. "I can't believe what has come over me" </p>
<p>"Me, it is me that has come all over you" I laughed</p>
<p>"Very funny Tony, but true. You bring out the worst and the best in me Tony. I feel like we are each others destiny. I feel like I have waited all my life for this moment"</p>
<p>"I second that"</p>
<p>"So do I get a turn too?"</p>
<p>"No Mom, it's my turn. You don't get one right now"</p>
<p>Melinda, not to be outdone, came for hers. I brought my girls off in the middle of a busy restaurant and nobody was the wiser. Mom was beaming, she kept looking at her ring and giggling while I rubbed my girls little clits. </p>
<p>"So what are we going to do about this evening ladies?" </p>
<p>"Can we all sleep at your house Daddy?"</p>
<p>"Yes, can we Daddy" giggled Heather</p>
<p>"Well as much as I would like to say yes, I am not sure what sort of sleeping arrangements can be made on short notice. I know all the rooms are clean and it isn't like there isn't enough of them but quite frankly I have never really checked them out other than to know they are clean and ready for guests should one ever come there. I haven't had a guest stay in one of them since my father passed away. He was always entertaining clients and out of town people who often stayed with us for a night or a week but I am sure we could come up with something"</p>
<p>"Can't we all sleep together Daddy. Your bed is big enough for all of us. Can we please, please, pretty please?" came the stereophonic whispered voices of my girls.</p>
<p>I looked at Heather who was still beaming, her eyes sparkled and I knew it was OK with her.</p>
<p>"Ok" I said quietly</p>
<p>Belinda and Melinda almost leaped across the table, both hanging on me, kissing my face and often sneaking lip to lip contact. The restaurant was our audience. I felt so loved. So wanted. How this evening would play out was going to be interesting.</p>
<p>I called Angelo. He came to the table.</p>
<p>"Angelo, as usual your service and your food was excellent. My thanks to Antonio and to you for your your friendship. Can you please bring me the check"</p>
<p>"No Tony, tonight is on me. I haven't enjoyed an evening like this for many years my friend and please accept my offer and my friendship. Your father would be proud. You are a wonderful young man Tony and after all these years, you are like my own"</p>
<p>"Can I leave a tip for the staff Angelo? They deserve it. The service tonight was exemplary"</p>
<p>"Sure Tony, whatever you wish"</p>
<p>"I peeled off five hundred dollars and handed it to Angelo"</p>
<p>"Senor Menducci, you are too generous as always but I will see to it that they all share in your generosity. Again your father would be proud"</p>
<p>Chapter 11</p>
<p>Well stuffed ourselves back into the car and headed home, my home and soon to be our home. I envisioned some tense situations coming from this but life is always a mystery and I love mystery.</p>
<p>The drive back to my home was subdued, not quiet but I am sure there were wheels grinding away, wondering what was going to happen. </p>
<p>I pulled into the garage, hit the auto door closer and helped everyone out. I pushed the other button that lowered the cloth cover over my car. Heather and the girls just stood in awe watching the white silk weighted car cover descend completely covering the car.</p>
<p>"So, I don't know about any of you but I am full. I need a shower and unless there are any objections, I would really like to go to bed"</p>
<p>"Tony, my love and I say that in sincerity, I would love to go to bed. Girls, how about you?"</p>
<p>"Oh yah, Oh Yah" came replies</p>
<p>"Well the shower in my room is big enough for everyone so why don't we go shower first. Let me set the alarm and I will be up in a minute"</p>
<p>The girls, Heather included almost ran up the stairs. I was about two minutes behind them. They were already in the shower. I stripped off my cloths quickly and naked, my cock at half mast entered the bathroom. There before my eyes, was one of the most erotic scenes I have every seen.</p>
<p>I knew this would only be the first. </p>
<p>"Well my ladies, my lovers, my girls, my wife to be. How do you like me so far?"</p>
<p>Heather laughed and the girls giggled. My cock was now pointing up, bobbing as I stepped into the shower. Melinda was the first to grab hold of it and with her soapy hands started to rub me. I looked at Heather.</p>
<p>"Do I get a turn too Daddy?" </p>
<p>"Where have you been all my life? No let me take that back. If it weren't for a future life, these two angels of ours wouldn't be here so thank your for giving me seconds"</p>
<p>"Tony, my love and I mean that sincerely. After this afternoon, there is nobody I would rather be with than you. You are an amazing man and I would like to believe that our girls have a great sense of character. They picked you"</p>
<p>"Heather. If this is only a dream, I hope I never wake up"</p>
<p>"Daddy, Daddy, Melinda has been washing your cock for a long time. I want a turn too"</p>
<p>"Me too Daddy" Heather said laughing. "I think we are both in for a night we will never forget and Tony, I am so excited"</p>
<p>We washed each other. I enjoyed the girls but washing Heather was what I most enjoyed. She knew I wasn't just washing her because I thought it was expected, I was washing her because I wanted to wash her and not the girls.</p>
<p>We finished in the shower after we had wrinkles on our hands and feet. Washing the girls, kept me hard but then washing Heather excited me more. I really did love her body.</p>
<p>I dried first and left Heather to take care of the girls. There was lots of giggling and laughing going but I paid it no mind and relaxed in the leather arm chair. I grabbed the remote and put on some soft music and just relaxed. It had been a day to remember.</p>
<p>About twenty minutes later my girls came out and stood there Heather, Belinda to her right and Melinda to her left.</p>
<p>"My My My. Never in my life would I ever have even dreamed of seeing something as beautiful and sensual as you three. Heather, you are stunning and both you girls are so beautiful words escape me"</p>
<p>"So are we going to have sex? Are you going to fuck us all?" said Melinda.</p>
<p>"Well you know it has been a long day and I must be honest here in that your mother left me drained. I don't want to be a party pooper and if it is required of me, I can probably cum a couple more times but it would not be my best performance. I am really tired ladies and if it's all the same to you all, I would just like to cuddle with you all and sleep"</p>
<p>"I agree Tony. I am tired as well. What say you girls?"</p>
<p>"So I can't just maybe give you a little suck or maybe feel your cock in my pussy?" said Belinda</p>
<p>"My dear girls. Daddy said he just wants to cuddle and sleep. We can pick this up tomorrow or in the morning" said Heather</p>
<p>I looked at her, eye contact and mouthed a thank you. She understood. Our first night in my house and I didn't want it to be a fuck show. We would have time for that.</p>
<p>We all crawled into bed. Heather took her place curled up against me on one side, Belinda on the other and Melinda with her head resting on my thigh playing with my cock. </p>
<p>"OK young lady. You can have a few minutes of play there and if your sister wants a bit too, that will be OK, but that is as far as it is going to go tonight. Agree"</p>
<p>"Yes Daddy, Yes Daddy"</p>
<p>Heather had her shoulder in the crook of my arm, Belinda the same and within two minutes both were asleep. Melinda toyed with my cock, rubbing her hand up and down. I was hard. She pulled it down and wrapped her lips around it. I groaned. Heather and Belinda didn't move.</p>
<p>"Daddy, I have missed your cock so much. Can I suck you and taste your milk. I love it so much?"</p>
<p>"Aaahhh Melinda my sweet angel. If you really, really want to then go ahead but please not fucking OK?"</p>
<p>"Deal Daddy"</p>
<p>Melinda took me completely in her sweet mouth. She licked and sucked and as tired as I was, my cock loved what she was doing. I knew what she wanted and I didn't hold back. As much as I wanted to sleep, I wanted to sperm her delicious little girl mouth.</p>
<p>She worked me for about three minutes before I knew and she knew the prize was on it's way. The first spurt went right to the back of her mouth, she swallowed, then sucked and slurped, taking the second and third. She clamped her hand around the base of my cock to give her time to swallow then with just the knob in her mouth released the rest. She sucked and swallowed the next few until there was nothing left.</p>
<p>"I love you Daddy and thank you. See you tomorrow. I love you and I am really ha pp y" and she was gone.</p>
<p>We all slept like rocks. Two more days until the weekend. Today was Thursday. I woke at six thirty with my girls in pretty much the same position as when we crashed. Melinda had rolled over to my other thigh. Belinda has turned facing away from me with my hand cupping her tiny titty. Heather had turned with her ass pressed against my thigh.</p>
<p>"Good morning everyone. Time to get this day underway. Your mother and I will be late for work and you late for school. Everyone up, we need to get a move on here"</p>
<p>"Awwww Daddy, it is so early. Can we play a bit?"</p>
<p>"No playing, it's Thursday and I have a client meeting, your mother has her boss to worry about and you both have school. Come on, don't make this difficult. I need to drive you home first so get a move on"</p>
<p>"Daddyyyyy, you're no fun"</p>
<p>"Fun we had last night. Today is a work day. Let's get one thing straight right now. Saturday and Sunday can be a morning fun day but Monday to Friday fun is in the evening and NOT in the morning. We, your mother and I have jobs and you have school, so let's be nice OK"</p>
<p>"Yes Daddy, Yes Daddy and Yes Daddy" from all three.</p>
<p>I rousted them all, led the girls down the hall to the main bathroom to pee and do whatever their morning needed.</p>
<p>"Can I shower here Tony" said Heather</p>
<p>"My love Heather, I think for now until we get things a little more organized let the girls use this one, then once the girls have their own bedrooms and showers it won't be an issue. The bathroom in my, our room is your bathroom now or shall I say our bathroom. We can share today unless of course you need to be a smelly little girl this morning" I said laughing out loud</p>
<p>"Well, kinda moving me right in real quick huh?"</p>
<p>"I don't want you to get away"</p>
<p>"Oh you don't need to worry about that Tony my love, I am not going anywhere. I love you Mr. Menducci"</p>
<p>"I love you too Mrs. Menducci" We both howled in laughter.</p>
<p>Everyone did there morning pee and poo or whatever they needed, I didn't ask. Loaded them all into the car and off we went.</p>
<p>"Tony, I really like your car. A bit small for a family but I like it a lot"</p>
<p>"So would you like a family car?"</p>
<p>"I can't afford a new car Tony, I can barely keep the one I have running"</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you that"</p>
<p>"Of course I would but that is totally beyond my pay grade"</p>
<p>Chapter 12</p>
<p>I got kisses and tongue from everyone then I dropped them off.</p>
<p>"See you at the office Heather and my angels, have a great day in school"</p>
<p>I headed home to shower and get dressed for work. The train into the city was a welcome rest. I slept good but had a million things running through my head. Fuck, I am engaged. My future wife has basically given me the OK to fuck her daughters. </p>
<p>I knew in my heart, I didn't make a mistake asking Heather to marry me, she was a keeper and making love to her was something I had never experience in my life and I wanted more.</p>
<p>My client showed up at nine o'clock. It took just under an hour to lay out a game plan for his impending anti-trust suit and with a game plan penciled in, we were done.</p>
<p>It was now ten fifteen. I check with my secretary and told her to clear my day. There was only an appearance in court but one of my associates could take care of it.</p>
<p>I stopped by Harold's office and said hello.</p>
<p>"Heather, you look stunning today as always. If you're not careful some lucky guy is going to ask you to marry him looking like that" I laughed.</p>
<p>"Tony, I must admit you move quick. Can't say I am too impressed with your choice of rings but Heather seems quite fond of it" Harold was almost peeing himself laughing.</p>
<p>I gave Heather a steamy kiss and told her that I had a lot of things to take care of and whispered that I didn't want either her or the girls to come over this afternoon. I also told her not to make any plans for tomorrow night because she was taking us out for dinner. </p>
<p>"But, but, but Tony. I can handle McDonalds but over that I, I"</p>
<p>"McDonalds it is then and tell the girls to wait for you at school so you can pick them up on your way over to get me" I said as I turned and left before she had a chance to say anything else.</p>
<p>I had two things on my plate and I am not one to postpone things so I caught a cab out front and headed to an exclusive district seeking a jewelry store I had frequented on a few occasions.</p>
<p>When I entered the sales lady came immediately from behind the counter, extended her hand. </p>
<p>"Welcome sir. My name is Sandra. What can I help you with today?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was told for carat diamonds, to only consider those of an ideal cut or an excellent grade cut on the GIA scale. choose a clarity of VS1 or VS2, and between a G and I on the color scale. Also choose from a prominent diamond dealer that offers GIA or AGS certifications with every diamond.</p>
<p>"I can assure you sir that we meet all your requirements and then some" she said as she pointed to all their wall mounted certificates.</p>
<p>This jeweler knew their stuff.</p>
<p>"So sir"</p>
<p>"Call me Tony"</p>
<p>"So Tony, what are you looking for?"</p>
<p>"An engagement and wedding combination and some pearls" </p>
<p>"Is price an object Tony?"</p>
<p>"No not really unless it costs more than a million in which case I might need to write a cheque"</p>
<p>She laughed out loud which brought the manager out. He introduced himself and asked me if everything was to my liking. I assured him the young lady was doing just fine.</p>
<p>She started off with one and two carat settings in the twenty thousand range but I told her I was looking for something unique. She ushered me to another room that was controlled by a combination lock on an impressive door. </p>
<p>I gasped when I saw what they had on display.</p>
<p>After some time of looking at many, I chose a beautiful three carat setting engagement and wedding ring combination. I wasn't aware that diamonds cost so fucking much money but after giving her a piece of string that made her wet her pants, I was wondering what the forty two thousand dollar set I bought was going to do to her.</p>
<p>I also picked out a Paloma Picasso Olive Leaf three-row pearl necklace and a Paloma Picasso Olive Leaf three-row pearl bracelet both in sterling silver. The sales girl added the forty five hundred to the bill and I was done. Having a Platinum American Express card has it's perks.</p>
<p>"Tony, thank you for your business and congratulations on your wedding. She is a very lucky lady"</p>
<p>"No Sandra, it is I who is the lucky one and thank you so much for your excellent service"</p>
<p>After that I went to Angelo's and picked up another piece of butcher string about five inches long.</p>
<p>Next, I headed to the same BWM dealer where I bought mine from and after reviewing their on hand inventory, I purchased a 540i xDrive Sedan, white, tan interior with all the trim and extras. Total price sixty eight thousand and change.</p>
<p>I got delivery guarantees from the dealer and made arrangements for the dealer to call me in the morning before he delivered the car because I wanted to add something special. </p>
<p>I got a call from the dealer at eight fifteen and headed over there by taxi with string, pearls and engagement ring.</p>
<p>I instructed him that under no circumstances was he to leave the car unattended. He said that his pilot car would guard the car while he delivered the keys. </p>
<p>He was curious so I filled him in. I hung the pearl necklace around the mirror and the bracelet around the shifter. I tied the ring with the string around the steering wheel. Instructions were to deliver the car at two thirty.</p>
<p>He was pissing himself. </p>
<p>"Tony, I don't know who you're doing this for but she is one lucky woman"</p>
<p>"No Jerry, I am one lucky man and tomorrow you will see and try not to drool"</p>
<p>I spent a quiet evening at home and went to bed early.</p>
<p>The next morning I left for the office although I didn't have much on my plate being a Friday but I put in an appearance anyway. There was always some associate needing clarification on a point of order or a kick in the ass.</p>
<p>I was pretty excited. Heather and I went for a quick lunch. I asked Harold if he would like to come but he declined with 'No the love birds need time alone'. </p>
<p>Heather had me hard the entire lunch.</p>
<p>"You know that I may have to bail on you from taking lunches together. Have you always not worn panties Heather? I don't think I could do this every day. I get an erection just looking at you and knowing you aren't wearing panties makes my cock leak"</p>
<p>"You know you don't have to impress me Tony. I know you are what I want, not just for me, but for my babies. We are all going to make you so happy"</p>
<p>We got back to the office and I told my secretary I was heading home. </p>
<p>I headed to Harold's office and let him know what was going on and asked him to accompany Heather downstairs and please give her the rest of the afternoon off and to take a pair of scissors with him. He looked at me strangely but said nothing. </p>
<p>"I will take care of Tony"</p>
<p>I gave Heather a kiss on the cheek, office politics and told her to pick up the girls then me up after work for our McDonalds dinner date and left.</p>
<p>At two thirty, I got a call from Harold. Heather was on her way to my house. </p>
<p>"Tony, my God. When the guy from the car dealer showed up and asked for her, she was a bit stunned. Then he handed her the keys and told her that he needed her downstairs. She looked at me. I nodded my head, grabbed a pair of scissors and we headed downstairs together"</p>
<p>"Tony, never in my life have I seen a woman lose her composure like Heather.  I cut the ring off the steering wheel for her and she was jumping up and down in the street, I thought she was going to pee herself. You are one very lucky guy Tony. She is one in a million"</p>
<p>"Thanks Harold, I owe you one"</p>
<p>"No Tony, my pleasure see you Monday"</p>
<p>I paced back and forth in front of the house waiting for her to arrive. It almost three thirty by the time I saw her new car pull into the driveway. Belinda and Melinda were in the back seat and an absolutely beaming Heather driving.</p>
<p>The car stopped in front of me and Heather turn off the engine, jumped out and ran to leap into my waiting arms.</p>
<p>"Oh my God Tony. Is this really mine? It is so beautiful"</p>
<p>"Daddy, Daddy" </p>
<p>Both my angels swarmed me hugging my legs. Heather moved back to allow me to pick one up in each arm, my hand firmly planted on their asses. Heather moved quickly back and smothered me with kisses. Both girls got into the act and in less that ten seconds I was sporting an erection. </p>
<p>"So is that a banana in your pocket Tony, or are you just happy to see us?"</p>
<p>"So do you like your new car?"</p>
<p>"Oh Tony, I love my ring. I love the pearls and bracelet, but I love you more"</p>
<p>"I do too" and "Me too" came squealing from the lips that were trying to smother me.</p>
<p>"Well can we go inside and talk about  few things?"</p>
<p>"Tony how can I ever repay you for all this?"</p>
<p>"Repay me? You are going to be my wife Heather" </p>
<p>"But that car must have cost a fortune and the ring and everything"</p>
<p>"Heather, my love. I can say without hesitation that I love you. I love my little girls and I think we were somehow made for each other. Can we go inside?</p>
<p>The girls raced into the house, Heather hooked her arm into mine and we walked slowly into the house, she turned several times to look at the car, like she was waiting for it to turn into a pumpkin.</p>
<p>We got into the house and the girls were nowhere in site.</p>
<p>"This is all real, Heather. The car is registered to you. It is yours no strings attached. Enjoy"</p>
<p>"What's taking you so long Daddy and Mommy" came a shout from upstairs.</p>
<p>"What are you doing upstairs?" I asked as we ascended the stairs.</p>
<p>"Waiting for you silly"</p>
<p>Chapter 13</p>
<p>We turned into my room and there on the bed were Belinda and Melinda, naked, feet facing the door, heads propped up on the pillows side by side. Belinda had her foot draped over Melinda's forming and M with their bald puffy little pussies glistening. Heather burst out laughing as she started taking off her cloths.</p>
<p>"Well come on Tony, let's not keep our babies waiting. The sooner we fuck you the sooner we can go to McDonalds"</p>
<p>By the time I got my cloths off, Heather was already on the bed with her knees straddling the girl's inside legs. She presented her ass to me as she bent to kiss our babies titties.</p>
<p>I moved up behind her and placed my thundering hard cock between her pussy lips. She wiggled then pushed back and I was in her. I pushed forward myself and was now buried completely. Damn she felt so good. I gazed down. Both girls had their pussies wedged tightly against Heathers knees and were riding their wetness up and down.</p>
<p>"Tony, this feels so right. Fuck me Tony. Fill my cunt with that magnificent cock. Fuck me good Tony. Cum quickly for me and let me swallow your cum. Then you can really fuck me. I don't want the quick one Tony"</p>
<p>I began pumping into her clenching cunt, her muscles milking me. It took all of thirty seconds.</p>
<p>"I am going to cum Heather. Oh fuck I am going to cum"</p>
<p>"She quickly moved forward and off to one side of Belinda and pulled both girls up by the hands. I now had three faces and three mouths licking and sucking waiting. I felt my balls contract. I felt the pulse. I felt Belinda's hand wrapped around my cock.</p>
<p>"He's cumming Mommy, I feel it"</p>
<p>"I get the first one my angels. I get the first one"</p>
<p>Heather took me deep, my cock slick with the saliva of three hungry mouths. My first spurt went right down her throat. Belinda squeezed me tight giving Melinda time to take me in her mouth. She got the second one. She squeezed again and Belinda took me deep sucking hard.</p>
<p>"Oh Mommy I love this so much. I love the taste so much"</p>
<p>Heather was on my cock for the fourth and fifth then passed my cock quickly to Melinda who gulped my cum down then pulled off for Belinda to finish me off. My angel sucked me till there was nothing left. All three had their eyes on me.</p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, my angels, my darling Heather. I had better get a will made up because any more like that and I will surely die"</p>
<p>"Tony, you know I think somewhere deep within me I always wanted to be a part of my girls sex. For a long time I felt perverted and maybe that's why I didn't get involved with other men. When I found out your were fucking my little girls I knew we were made for each other. I am so happy Tony"</p>
<p>"Are you really going to marry Tony Mom?" asked Belinda</p>
<p>"We talked about this Belinda and you told me you were Ok with it"</p>
<p>"Oh Mommy I am more that Ok with it. I want nothing more than to have Tony as my Daddy. I want nothing more than for you to be happy again. I want nothing more than to keep having sex with him and you Mommy. I am so happy"</p>
<p>"Mommy, I can't think of anything I want more than to see you happy for once and having Tony as our Daddy and fucking with him and you is going to be soooo awesome" said Melinda</p>
<p>"My girls, my beautiful girls. I have a confession to make. I don't think of myself as being perverted or a pedophile or a child molester. Tony and both of you have opened my eyes and my heart to something that has bothered me for a long time"</p>
<p>"Mommy, we don't think you are a child molester. We love what we get to do with you and Daddy" said Melinda</p>
<p>"Yah Mommy, we love you" said Belinda</p>
<p>"No my angels, you don't understand. A couple of years ago, you were about seven maybe a bit older but we were in the bath together. I looked at you both and got aroused. You didn't have little titties or anything then but your pussies were so beautiful. I wondered briefly what it would be like to actually touch and lick something like you had"</p>
<p>"But Mommy, why didn't you ask? Me and Belinda have been licking each other for about three years"</p>
<p>"A mother can't ask her daughter if she can lick her pussy Melinda. I wanted to but Mother's don't just do that"</p>
<p>"My girls. Your Mother and I are on the same page. I am so happy that things turned out the way they did. I have only really known your Mother for less than a week but I know that I love her. I know that I love both of you. I can't say that I love either of you more or less. I just love you. I want to marry your Mother and along with that comes a very special relationship with both of you. We can do things now that we wouldn't be able to do before"</p>
<p>"Can we all sleep together all the time?"</p>
<p>"Well I am not sure how that is all going to play out. There are a lot of bedrooms in this house. I really would want both of your to claim one and fix it up how you want to"</p>
<p>"I know for the first little while, I will want to be with your Mother in this bed and only her but that doesn't mean that we can't fool around and have sex in your rooms and from time to time all together here in ours. How does that sound?"</p>
<p>"So you mean that once the honeymoon is over, you might sleep in our bed?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh. Your Mother is insatiable but I am sure there will be nights when she may just want to sleep. She does have  job you know and that is also something we need to talk about"</p>
<p>"Can we do that Mommy, can we. Can we really get to sleep with Daddy in our own rooms and just with him?"</p>
<p>"Actually my angels, my babies, not so little babies anymore, but I kind of like the idea. I don't want to interfere in the relationship you already have with Tony. I am coming late to the party but I am an adult and your mother. However, I think it sweet that Tony wants to have you by yourself. That is what love bonds are made of"</p>
<p>"Can we fuck now Mommy? I am so horny. I really want to feel Daddy's cock in my pussy. It's been two whole days" said Belinda</p>
<p>"Me too sis. I want a turn too" said Melinda</p>
<p>"I know sis, I know you love him too and I love you so we share him now with Mommy too"</p>
<p>I was in my glory. Never in my wildest dreams could I have ever dreamed of such a relationship and all this happened in the last few weeks. My life had changed and I was loving it.</p>
<p>"Come to me Belinda"</p>
<p>I laid on my back with Heather beside me, gently stroking my hair while Belinda mounted me. My cock was pointing straight at my face. She gripped it with one hand and balanced with her other on my stomach and wiggled into position.</p>
<p>She pressed her little pussy down on my cock, flattening it against my stomach sliding it between her beautiful puffy lips. I could feel her juices flowing as she worked her pussy back and forth until my pulsing knob hooked into her hole. She slowly worked the helmet into her wetness, then once she was sure it was inside, she slid herself down taking my cock entirely inside her little pussy.</p>
<p>"Tony, Oh my God. Isn't that the most erotic thing you have ever seen. I am so fucking horny just watching her take you. God I love this Tony. I love my babies so much and now that we are together like this just makes me love you and them so much more"</p>
<p>"Heather, I am such a lucky man. You are so beautiful and it isn't any wonder why our girls are so beautiful as well. I do love you Heather. Ooohhh Jesus, Belinda Ohh I love it when you do that"</p>
<p>Belinda was milking me with her pussy muscles. They both could do it but Belinda was by far the best. She wasn't moving my cock in and out. She was just contracting and relaxing her inner muscles drawing me in then squeezing me out. It was only a fraction of an inch but her muscles gripped my entire length.</p>
<p>"Fuck me Daddy"</p>
<p>I looked down seeing our bodies pressed tight together and reached up to grasp her hips, pushing her down, then pulling her up getting  rhythm. Belinda kept it up.</p>
<p>Heather bent over to kiss me. I pulled Melinda close then let go of Belinda with my left hand dipping it between Melinda's legs cupping her pussy. She was so wet.</p>
<p>I scooped some nectar and brought it to my mouth sharing it with Mommy. We both licked my fingers clean, our tongues meeting as we slipped them between each finger. I went back for more.</p>
<p>"Oh Daddy, Can I have a taste too" moaned Belinda as she started riding me harder. </p>
<p>"Sure baby girl. You both taste so good. I want you to fuck me now"</p>
<p>I slid my right hand between Heathers legs and cupped her bald pussy. She too was dripping nectar. I scooped from both their pussies and presented them both to Belinda. On her first lick, she started to cum. </p>
<p>"Ooohhh Daddy Oh I am cumming Daddy"</p>
<p>"Cum for me baby girl. Cum for Daddy and Mommy"</p>
<p>"Oh my God Tony. This is so erotic. We are going to have so much fun together. Thank you for being such wonderful teacher for my babies. God I love you so much"</p>
<p>When I felt Belinda start to cum, I started hunching my cock into her gushing little pussy. She was squirting so much juice, the sound of my cock sliding and pumping into her wetness filled the room. I was overcome and started to squirt my milk into her.</p>
<p>"Baby girl, Oh Belinda. Take me baby girl. I'm cumming. Aaaarrrrhhhh" I bellowed.</p>
<p>"Oh Tony, that is so fucking sexy and erotic. I can't believe how wet and horny I am watching you fucking my baby girls"</p>
<p>Over and over as my balls pumped my milk into her. Spurt after spurt filled her little pussy until her movements had it squirting out. She was full. Her eyes were closed. She was trembling and her legs vibrated on either side of me. She always came hard. She dropped to my chest, arms extended, hands pressed against me gripping my nipples.</p>
<p>"God I love fucking you Daddy. I can never seem to get enough. I love you so much"</p>
<p>"I love you too my angel. I love you too"</p>
<p>I scooped some more nectar from Heather and Melinda. They were both dripping wet. We all had a lick, sharing, tongues meeting slurping up the delicious juices.</p>
<p>"Baby girl, Baby girl. I want to lick you clean. Can I do that now?"</p>
<p>Belinda had both hand pressed to my chest. She was sweating and still vibrating from her intense orgasm.</p>
<p>"Yes Mommy. I would like that"</p>
<p>"Can I have some too?" asked Melinda</p>
<p>"Of course you can. It felt like I came a bucket full so there should be lots for both of you"</p>
<p>Melinda moved out of the way and Belinda just rolled over on her back leaving my cock still oozing.</p>
<p>Heather quickly too me in her mouth, savoring my milk. Melinda was equally as quick pouncing on Belinda sopping wet pussy. I pulled a pillow up behind my head and watched as Mother and daughter went to work on cleanup detail. I had never seen anything so sexy and sensual as that. </p>
<p>"Save some for me baby girl. Mommy is all done here. Trade you for a bit"</p>
<p>Melinda took my cock in her mouth and within thirty seconds I was hard and she was mounting me. She hovered over my cock, one hand on Heathers shoulder and the other gripping and pointing my cock to her very wet little bald puffy.</p>
<p>She sank down in one movement, her clitoris nestled in my pubic hair then leaned forward pulling out almost half of my cock. She kissed me. </p>
<p>"I love you so much Daddy. I love calling you Daddy. It makes me all warm inside"</p>
<p>"I love you too baby girl"</p>
<p>Belinda curled up close to me, her lips pressed against my cheek, her hand rubbing my nipples heightening my already rampant arousal.</p>
<p>"Mommy cleaned me out really good Daddy. She licks really good"</p>
<p>"Yes, I know she does my angel. Ohhhh Jesus Melinda. Oh damn you are good. Your little pussy feels awesome. Ohhh yah like that. Oh fuck me this is so great"</p>
<p>My concentration with Belinda was broken by Melinda who started pulling out and plunging back down taking me deep. I hunched up with my hips, pushing my cock deep then machine gunned her pussy for almost a minute. I felt her start, first with little clenches and then her muscles started to work on me. I could tell she was building up fast so I decided to let her have whatever milk I had left and started to cum.</p>
<p>"Here is comes Melinda. Give me your cum baby girl. Oh God you feel so good. Ohhhh yah, Ohhhh take me girl"</p>
<p>I felt my balls release and my prostate started to pump. It felt like my cock was burning, mostly from strain I was sure. I spurted four or five times and then she wailed. I could feel her little pussy squirting. She collapsed against me.</p>
<p>Melinda had her knees on either side of my hips. I felt a tongue run up the big vein and then the licking and sucking of our combined juices. Heather had moved behind Melinda and had watched us both spurting and was now licking everything clean.</p>
<p>She reached between us and slid my cock out of Melinda, gave it a few quick sucks and started on Melinda. The noise she was making said that she was enjoying herself. </p>
<p>"Oh, Mommy. More like that. Lick me Mommy. Lick my clit Mommy. Oh like that. Ohhhh Ohhhh Daddy I am cumming again. Oh Mommy, lick me clean"</p>
<p>Belinda kissed me. I looked at the joining between our bodies as Melinda slid her puffy up and down my still hard but softening cock. The look on her face was one of pure ecstasy. Heather was still sucking her pussy.</p>
<p>"Well, my angels and Mommy I hope you left enough room for McDonalds"</p>
<p>We all rolled over side by side laughing our heads off. Heather slid up beside me, Belinda never gave up her spot. Melinda rested on my chest.</p>
<p>"Tony, that was the most intense sexual experience I have ever had. There is nothing that can come even close in comparison. I am so happy Tony. I am so happy that I have finally bonded with my babies. I love you all so much and just know that we are going to be so happy together"</p>
<p>"So how about a shower, get dressed in nice cloths everyone with panties and possibly some tissue in them to keep your panties from getting wet with cum or juices. Your mother is taking us out to supper or have you all forgotten? I am so hungry right now I don't know if McDonalds will have enough burgers"</p>
<p>"Mommy, it has been so long since we have been to McDonalds. I am pretty excited, how about you sis?" said Belinda</p>
<p>"Oh I want a Big Mac and large fries and a strawberry milkshake and maybe even two of them"</p>
<p>"Well Ok then, lets do this"</p>
<p>We all headed to the shower and for once we showered, there was a little fooling around but no sex play and in less than forty five minutes we were heading out the door. It was already dark and the street lights were on.</p>
<p>"So who gets to sit up front?"</p>
<p>"Well I think you should Tony because if you sit in the back with either one of them I smell trouble. I don't want any fucking in my car"</p>
<p>We all burst out laughing. Heather was in her glory. She kept looking at her finger as it twinkled under each light we passed. Each time she would turn to me and mouth "I love you". Her necklace looked so beautiful around her slender neck and the bracelet was exquisite. </p>
<p>"I think I am going to have to go to the jeweler Tony to get the rings sized, they are a little loose but I would like them hard to get off especially knowing that you paid a fortune for them. I know what diamonds cost and this is no trinket"</p>
<p>"I am sure the lovely young lady named Sandra will be only too happy to help you out. She was so happy for us. Her boss was pretty nice too"</p>
<p>McDonalds was a hit. We stuffed our faces with Double Quarter Pounders with cheese, Big Macs and fries until I couldn't eat desert. We waddled back to the car. </p>
<p>Heather stopped about five meters from the car and just stood there looking at her new car for almost a minute then turned and hung herself around my neck crying. </p>
<p>"Oh Tony, I don't know what to say. That car is so beautiful and I love my ring and the necklace and bracelet and my heart is singing right now Tony. I feel like nothing I have ever felt in my life. Thank you Tony. Thank you for being there for my babies, thank you for being kind and gentle and loving to my babies. I am going to make you the happiest man on earth"</p>
<p>"Well Heather, my love. You already have a very good start on that. I can't tell you how happy I am and the prospect of being a part of a family and loving you and my girls. It is more than any man could wish for. You are so beautiful and I love you very much"</p>
<p>Heather blubbered, the girls came running to huddle. This went on for almost ten minutes. All four of us huddled together, on top of the world. We were now a family. </p>
<p>Epilogue:</p>
<p>The following weeks flew by. We had a professional wedding service take care of everything except carrying us down the isle. We sent invitations to all our top clients for the reception. </p>
<p>Our ceremony was performed by a Justice of the Peace with only the office attending in a garden setting behind the house. The wedding service and the gardener created a landscape fit for a royal wedding.</p>
<p>The reception was RSVP requested and almost three hundred people took part in our festivities. My bride wore white and she looked beyond stunning. The girls wore white as well and were included in the ceremony not as flower girls and unbeknownst to anyone, our vows were carefully worded and included the girls each of whom got a ring placed on their finger. I married one woman and two nine year old girls. </p>
<p>A few days after the ceremony, I decided to take an indefinite sabbatical and had another partners meeting outlining my plans for a honeymoon in Italy where family still lived. I have three uncles and two aunts as well as numerous cousins and nieces and nephews. </p>
<p>Our plans included Italy for a few months, then to France, Germany, Spain and then China and Japan. I called a travel consultant I had used many times in the past to get us to Italy, first class all the way. </p>
<p>I contacted my favorite Uncle to let him know that we were coming and to lease us a villa on the ocean for the stay and wired him enough money to pay the lease and stock the place with food and drink and rent a car.</p>
<p>Our plans included on our return from Japan, to spend a month in Cuba at one of their fine five star resorts. My father had been several times and couldn't say enough good things about the people and the country.</p>
<p>I visited Harold for a meeting to set up a trust fund of one million dollars for each of our girls. Properly invested by the time they turned twenty one, they should both be worth close to two million.</p>
<p>I discussed a prenuptial agreement with Harold and Heather and we both decided that under the circumstances and until further notice that Heather would have a Platinum American Express card that I would be responsible for and the prenuptial gave her no claim on any of my assets. </p>
<p>However, I provided for her and our girls in a will that in the event of my death all my assets would be split between three charities with thirty percent to Heather and thirty percent split between the two girls and the other forty percent to the charities. She said that I was too generous and she didn't want to come off like she was a gold digger. I told her she could dig as deep as she wanted.</p>
<p>We both went to the school and let them know the girls would not be attending but wanted some way for them to keep up with their studies so they didn't have to repeat a year or fall behind. The school was in the process of beta testing an online classroom using AI teaching but funding was slow coming and even though it was ready they didn't have the funds to roll it out. I asked how much would be needed to get it done and I agreed to a tax deductible donation of one hundred thousand dollars. </p>
<p>I thought the Principle was going to have an orgasm. He was beside himself and instructed us to have the girls come in to school but not go to class and he would see to it personally they received all the training and documentation to not only study but to submit test scores that would be immediately graded and recorded.</p>
<p>The girls took to it like ducks to water and in one week they were proficient. </p>
<p>We decided to wait until all the documents and agreements were filed and signed before we began our honeymoon vacation. Everyone was excited and Heather proved herself by agreement without hesitation. She said that I was too generous but loved her new car, her ring, bracelet and necklace and really loved her Platinum card that was still a virgin.</p>
<p>It took nearly two weeks to get all the documents signed, visas, and medical insurance. My Uncle sent me photos of three different villas. We selected one that had the ground floor at beach level, seven bedrooms each with full bathroom, open U shaped courtyard, balconies off each room with a wet bar off the living room and all modern appliances. The villa was seventeen kilometers from his own home.</p>
<p>He also took the liberty of arranging a BMW similar to Heathers for the duration, to be picked up and dropped off at the airport. We agreed that we would come to his home first and meet all the family before heading to the villa.</p>
<p>Exactly five weeks after our wedding we were in the air. My wives were ecstatic. Looking twice could never have turned out better.</p>
<p>The End</p>
<p>Thank you readers for your support of this work. My next project is to finish The Plane Crash and will begin working on that next week. Hopefully within a month or so, I can put that one in the can as well.</p>
<p>After that will be the second part of The Little Bump and then part 2 of Mansion Grey.</p>
<p>Then dear readers I am going to holiday at Playa Costa Verde for a while, here in Cuba where I live. I don't have any other ideas at the moment for more stories but one never knows what apprizes jump out at you.</p>
<p>Although these stories are fiction, sometimes the truth is much more erotic and sexual.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>